Bound by Blood
by RavenFire2908
Summary: AU: Vampire hunter Raven Roth and the Vampire Lord Jason Todd have been mortal enemies forever, but it's not easy trying to kill a lord and hold her family out of his grasp. How far is she willing to go for their safety? And how far will he go to keep her as his?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** AU: Vampire hunter Raven Roth and the Vampire Lord Jason Todd have been mortal enemies forever, but it's not easy trying to kill a lord and hold her family out of his grasp. How far is she willing to go for their safety? And how far will he go to keep her as his?

 **steampunk-ish AU**

 **Rated M for violence mostly**

 **Chapter 1: Blood**

 _Drip… Drip… Drip… Drip._

It had never been this bad. She had never been so close to death, even though her job screamed to her about it everyday. Tonight she was lucky. She was lucky her family had gone to bed when she got home, she really didn't want to deal with them. Tonight had been the worst battle she had ever been in, getting stabbed in the side of her waist wasn't the best thing to happen to her.

Raven held her blood soaked scarf over her side. Lucky bastard, she thought, lucky shot. She limped into the kitchen to get something to stop the bleeding, she could deal with her family in the morning.

Raven the purple haired vampire hunter had been in business in Gotham for years. After her hunter mother was killed by a vampire, she dedicated her life to kill them just like her mother before her. Her father? Raven never knew her father. After a year on her own as a nine year old, she was taken in by a woman named Maribelle. She had been adopting four other children before Raven, Victor the oldest, Richard the second oldest, Kori the third, and Garfield the youngest. Raven had refused her offer many times, but when Maribelle found her almost dead after fighting a vampire she didn't have a choice. A few years later Maribelle died, but the family stayed a family, they had grown too attached.

Raven digged through the first aid kit in the bronze kitchen. She and her family lived in a five story house at the end of Gotham. The house, like many others was strangely build. With many floors, and a thin frame. The stairs were almost ladders as they went almost straight up against the wooden walls, the base of the house was stone, but the rest was wood or metal.

The lights turned on in the kitchen and Raven muttered. "Fuck…" As she knew who was down at midnight, Richard. His spiky black hair was laying flat against his head as he wore what he usually wore the bed, a t-shirt and a boxer.

"Raven?" Raven moved so her wounded side was out of his line of sight.

"H-Hi…" She stuttered, fear grew in her eyes and voice

"You're hiding something…" He raised an eyebrow over his blue eyes.

"No I don't." She tried.

Richard crossed his arms over his chest. "First; you're fully dressed in the middle of the night, second; what's the first aid kit for then?" Raven swore under her breath as he had seen her trying to push the box behind her back.

"Nothing…" She gave a smile, which she realized was a bad idea.

"I could call down Victor." He threatened, his thumb pointed to the staircase behind him.

Raven glared at him. "Do it, he'll wake up the entire-!" She gasped as she figured out she had loosened her grip on the scarf. The scarf fell to floor with a splat, the scarf being covered in blood.

"Raven!" Richard rushed over as she fell forward on her knees. "Victor!" He yelled in panic. Not even five minutes later the entire house was in the kitchen yelling at Raven for hunting vampires again. A few years ago she had said she would stop, but she couldn't the thrill of hunting had ended up in her blood.

She was laying on the couch half dressed while Victor was angrily wrapping her waist up with a bandaid. Victor being the bald bulky big brother he was, was grumbling curses and punishments he could give her.

Richard had gotten some hot water and a cloth to clean the wound. Kori had helped get Raven's clothes off so she sat there in only pants and a bra. Garfield had went to clean up the kitchen.

When the wound was patched up, they stared at Raven angrily. She looked away in shame.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Richard asked. She didn't answer and instead she stood up and limped as fast as she could to her room on the third floor. They didn't try to stop her, they knew she was ashamed that they caught her, but she had to learn this.

"Why does she have to do this?" She heard Kori ask.

"Her mother…" Victor said. She could feel the worry and disappointment in them, and once her door was closed she fell against it and sobbed. Why was she doing this? Why was she so hell bent on killing the vampires? Raven looked up at her black room, bookcases with journals from other hunters, her bed, her silver weapon wall. Everything around her reminded her that she was meant only to kill them… Only to kill them…

Raven woke to the knock on her door, she was laying on the dark oak floor against it. "What?" She muttered. She didn't mean to sound so mad, but in her fit of anger and sadness it just happened.

"It's breakfast, Raven." It was Kori, of course they sent her. Kori was the redhead sweet heart, nobody could stay mad at her. Her green eyes would always shine when she was about to cry, it didn't help that she was the master of the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not hungry." Raven rose from the floor and went over to her closet. Most things in her closet was black, blue, purple or any other dark color. She dressed herself in a loose blue shirt with a black corset and black leather pants with high brown boots. She wouldn't be staying for the day since she knew they would talk to her about her habit. She grabbed a dagger and her silver bullet gun.

"Raven, please, I know you are taking the guns with you. We just want you to be safe-" Raven cut her off.

"And I appreciate it, but this is who I am." She walked up to her desk and opened a book. Staring down at it.

It was a list of vampires nearby. One had a red circle around the name, the one Raven had been struggling with a long time, _Jason Todd._

Raven growled at the name, she knew where he lived as well he knew her.

"Raven, can… Can I come in?" Raven grumbled a little before unlocking the door. Kori came into the room and looked around. She placed herself next to Raven. "Was it Todd you fought last night?" She asked, Raven nodded. "I do not like him…"

"Neither do I Kori, but I have to stand against him, if I don't do it he'll kill everything with a pulse." Raven rose and walked out the door, Kori followed.

"Should you not get something to eat?" She asked.

"I'll manage." She started, but when she was about to head out the door, but before she could open it, she was pulled back by both Victor and Garfield.

"You're not going anywhere!" They yelled as they dragged her into the kitchen. Right then and there, she knew it was hopeless to fight them.

"Wherever you're going, you're not." Garfield crossed his arms over his chest. The blond boy threw a plate of eggs and bread. "Eat." He commanded.

Raven looked at the group and was about to rise from the chair. "Don't even try Rae. Richard, lock the door." Richard did as told. "You're not leaving until that wound heals." Raven grunted in frustration.

"I'm a grown woman and I will leave this house whenever I want to." Raven stated, trying her best to sound as grown as she claimed.

"We know, Raven, we're just looking out for you." Richard paused. "Do you know how hard it is to know that there is a big chance that you won't return home."

"It's my job, if I die, I died fighting…"

"You shouldn't need to die, we don't want to be the ones to dig your grave." Victor commented, the dull, depressing tone reminded Raven that she was loved, but she couldn't stop hunting. She would doom the city. It was a thing she wasn't going to do anytime soon, watch the city fall to the strongest vampire in the world was not on her list to do.

"We don't want you to die at the hands of someone you fight." Garfield sat down with his own breakfast.

"I'll stop when Todd is dead." She hissed.

 **xXx**

Two weeks passed slow to Raven, she was mostly stuck in her room reading other hunters journals. Which she had done many times already, but she found reading them relaxing. Tonight she was reading her mother's journal for the hundredth time.

 _The Vampire Madame Rouge has finally been slayed. She fought like any other vampire, but she was smarter and used her shapeshifting and elastic body to confuse me. All vampires has one special ability. She was good at using it, but it ended up being her downfall. A tip to kill them; silver weapons or bullets, if you remove the head of the vampire or stab the heart and pour silver in it, you're making sure he or she can't come back, but if you're up to torture the vampire; cut off the limbs and place the remains in the sun. Not that this is a good choice, no hunter should torture anyone no matter what. Do it and you'll be a monster just as them._

 _Signed: Arella Roth_

Grabbing her weapons she went out. Her family was in the living room doing their own stuff. Raven walked in the darkness of the forest. She was thinking about what her family had said. _You don't know how hard it is to know that you might not come back._

"You seem distracted, little bird." That voice. Raven drew her dagger from her belt.

"Todd." She said as she turned her head to face him. "Who do I need to kill for seeing you here tonight?" She asked.

"Hostile tonight, Roth?" He asked, his smooth voice sounded from the trees behind her.

"I'm always hostile against you." Raven hissed. "Is there a point in you being here? You're always at the castle."

"I was looking for you, Roth." He jumped from the trees and into her line of sight. "I missed you." Even though it was dark, she could make out his features. Jet-Black hair with a white stripe in the front, blood red eyes. He wore his usual red shirt with a black west over, a black pair of pants covered to the knees by black leather boots. A ankle long black cape that was resting over his shoulders. He smiled, his fangs showing from behind his lips. Raven's hand tightened around the dagger. "I have an offer to you." He said as he began to walk around her.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." Raven positioned herself, ready to jump at or away from him if he attacked. Unfortunately, her hand was getting sweaty around the dagger.

"Oh, but I think you'll like this one." He stood behind her, Raven was looking at him with her back turned to him but her head tilted so she could see every movement he made. "I have been thinking about our last encounter two weeks ago, you were death near, then I though. 'what am I going to do without _my_ rival?'." She felt him getting closer.

"Nothing. I won't die at your hands." Raven had enough, she spun around and threw her dagger at him. It sliced at his right upper arm, he gasped and jumped out of the way of her second dagger.

"Is that how you want it!?" He yelled in anger as he dove for her.

Raven moved out of the way just in time, she tried to stab him with another dagger she pulled out from under her corset, but Jason was faster. He grabbed her arm, twisted it and pulled it up her back between her shoulders, she screamed in pain. Jason moved himself behind her and held her waist against his chest.

"Hmm… Lavender…" Did he sniff her?

"Creep!" Raven hissed in both pain and anger, not even she could hide the pain he was giving her. She tried to use her other hand to punch him, but he grabbed it and stretched it out behind him so she was helpless against him.

"What's the matter little bird? Don't you enjoy this?" The tone was disgustingly teasing in her ears, it dripped of lust, desire, and not surprisingly blood. She felt his lips against her ear as he began to whisper to her, everything he spoke of made Raven jerk against him. Then she stopped, his lips had left her ear and was traveling down her neck. The feeling sent fear up her spine, they hated each other and fought for life and death but he had never gotten this close to actually kill her, either literally kill her or turn her, but it would kill her anyway. As if reading her thoughts, Jason said. "Don't think that I'll kill you… I can control whenever I turn you or not, but I'd rather keep you human… It's much more fun to have you at my mercy." Raven fought against begging him to let go.

He let go of one of her hands, but pinned it next to her already pinned up arm. She felt his hand drag down over her corset and she bit her lip. His hand traveled up again, but this time they seem to have goal in mind, the knot that held the corset together. She jerked again and tried to get his hand away from her.

When she felt his hand grace the top of the corset she lifted her leg, he didn't notice until it was hooked behind his knee and he was laying on his back on the forest floor. Raven rubbed her wrists as she took a few steps back, when she knew her arms were okay she lifted her hand to her neck. A small drop of blood covered her fingertips. She looked over at Jason, who seem pleased with the taste of her blood, his lips had small streaks of her blood on them and Jason used his tongue to wipe it off.

"Delicous…" He smirked before turning to the shadow of the forest, she heard him laugh with delight before: "I can't wait for the next tase."

 **xXx**

 **Okay, so I went for this. This is going to be my first M rated story and I hope I don't mess up. Judge me all you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It's a deal**

Jason licked his lips for the third time that night, the taste of her blood was still there, which pleased him. He walked in from the balcony and into the black paneled hallway. Jason's castle was placed on top of a cliff in Gotham forest. The village was just out of sight from the castle and his castle would only be seen at the hours between midnight.

The castle was way to big for one man, and he felt lonely. Way to lonely. Yes, he could always go out and kidnap a woman to be his, but it wouldn't be the same. Why he wanted the hunter was a question he was not sure how to answer. Why was he so attracted to the hunter? Well, that was easier to answer. She was hot. Like, extremely. If he were to just kidnap a woman to make her his he would easily get bored. But having Raven would be a challenge, and Jason Todd loved challenges.

Jason walked around in his castle for another hour, it was still a few hours until the sun went up. The vampire walked into the library of his castle, having nothing else to do. He sat down to read one of his favourite story.

While he read the fairy tale, his mind wandered to the hunter of the remnants of his heart. She was so different from other females, she was so determined, she wanted so bad to kill him. But he wasn't going to let her wish come true anytime soon. He smiled to himself, imagining Raven in a pretty open black dress on her knees in front of him. He loved the thought, having her at his mercy. Someone meant to kill his species, at the mercy and under the control of the most powerful one.

He imagined running his hands over her bare back, tracing her spine lower and lower. The soft gasps he hoped he would get. The redness in her face that he wanted to see.

But he knew it was all in his mind. She wouldn't just fall down on her knees for him, he knew that. But he couldn't help but think about her, she was like black magic, forbidden. She was a crime walking on two legs.

Jason placed the book back on the dark oak shelf. Looking out the window he saw the sun rising, he wanted to stand there and watch it, but he knew he couldn't. It would kill him after all. Looking away, he walked to his chamber. His chamber was a pretty dark place. Dark stone walls with a few lit touches along the wall. The windows had red curtains that held the sun out. His bed, king size canopy bed with thorn like poles holding red curtains up, was placed in the middle of the room on a small platform.

Jason took the few steps up, undressing himself as he walked, before laying down in the huge bed. He didn't want to admit it, but after the night he meet Raven for the first time, his bed had surprisingly felt either too big or too lonely.

Jason shrugged it off, he'd felt alone for a long time, but he was going to change it soon. The next time he would face Raven, he wouldn't let his desire come in the way. He would actually say what he wanted from her.

 **xXx**

Raven sat, yet again, on the couch while Victor placed a bandage on her, this time it was her neck. She tried to avoid his gaze and stared right ahead instead. He didn't seem just as angry as he was a few weeks ago when she came home with a whole in her side.

"What did she do this time?" Richard asked as he entered the room with a red book in his hand. Raven could tell he was both mocking her and irritated.

"Says she was bit, but she doesn't seem turned." Victor answered as he finished up. Raven placed her hand on the bandage. "I'll have to change it tomorrow too so it doesn't get infected. Richard, could you and Kori go to the market later. We're almost out of bandage." Victor said while he picked up the kit, the last sentence was aimed right at Raven as he huffed it out. She glared at him. "Don't give me that look." He said without turning, Raven stuck out her tongue like a child angry at their parents.

She hated it when they made her feel like a child, but the fact was that she made them do it. Coming home with a new bleeding wound made them having to ground her until it healed. She felt like a child, they treated her as a child, but in the end it was her own fault. She could easily quit her job and find another, but the vampires would find her in the end. She would also risk her family, which they didn't know. Quitting would mean that they were in more danger than before. When she worked she could at least save them.

If they needed it, that is. Her family was pretty good on their own. Victor was a blacksmith, which meant that he knew weapons. Richard was pretty athletic. Kori and Garfield would be the ones that needed more saving, but they could still fight for their grounds.

Raven sat in the living room for a few other minutes, staring at her lap. What was she going to do? She wanted to please her family, but she needed to stop the evils that threatened so much. Her family, her city, her home.

"Raven?"

Raven's eyes looked up into the eyes of Richard, he sat across the room looking at her with the book lying open in his lap. "Huh?"

"You zoned out, are you okay?"

Raven looked away. "I will be."

"Raven, please don't lie to us. We want to keep you safe, but you keep throwing yourself into danger." He said. She knew that tone, he was trying to guilt trip her. It had only worked once in her entire life, but that was Maribelle.

A quick memory flashed in her eyes.

 _A twelve year old Raven walked down the stairs in the darkness. It was almost midnight and Raven knew the only thing to fear in the house at this hour was the grandfather clock in the living room. Maribelle had put everyone to bed at nine and herself at ten. This wasn't the first time Raven had snuck out of the house to go hunting. The little girl had her weapons on her side. Her hands holding them tight not wanting them to clang together._

 _Raven took a step towards the door. Slowly as she walked towards it she passed the living room doorway._

 _The lights turned on._

 _Raven turned to the woman sitting in the rocking chair. Maribelle lifted an eyebrow at the frozen girl. She placed the knitting needles in her lap. "Where are you going?" She asked._

 _Raven swallowed, she didn't want to say anything._

 _Maribelle placed her hobby in a small basket of yarn next to the chair, before she stood up. Walking up to the girl, who now looked down in shame. "Raven, it is almost midnight. Why are you not in bed?"_

" _They're out there, Mari. They could be harming people." She pointed to the door._

" _I understand that you want to stop the vampires, but you are so very young. You should at least sleep through the night." Maribelle placed her hands on Raven's shoulders bending down to her eye level. "Come on, let's get you back in bed." She began to lead Raven back to the stairs. But on the bottom on the stairs, Raven stopped._

" _I can't. I have to-" She turned back towards the door, starting for it. But Maribelle grabbed her arm._

" _Raven, please."_

" _N-No." Raven forced her arm out of the woman's grasp before running towards the door. She didn't look back as she smashed it closed behind her. She could hear the faint voice of Maribelle as she ran down the road._

" _Raven Roth…" Maribelle started. "Had your mother only seen you now." Her tone rung with both disappointment and pride._

Raven had come back bloody and bruised the next day. She hadn't even bothered to go to her room when she came home so she laid down in the hallway. She was lucky that Garfield had needed a glass of water. It helped that he called for help, but not that his scream almost blew up her eardrums. She remember who she fought that night, it was a vampire named Dr. Light or something, a weakling. She was twelve and she took him out in just an hour. Stronger vampires could take a little longer, unless they were Jason. Then it apparently took years.

Raven looked back in her memories to her mother, it was little she remember, but something was there. She remember when her mother fought for her life and Ravens when the vampire broke into their house, it ended up being Raven at eight that killed vampire. Her mother's last word was stuck in her head like a quote. "Don't cry, Raven… I'm always with you. Even when you can't see me. I'm here."

Raven shook her head again. She needed to stop daydreaming.

"I'll be fine, Richard." Raven turned and walked to her room.

 **xXx**

The same night, she snuck out, again. The others had locked the front door hoping it would keep her in. But when she realized. Fools, she thought, they forgot the windows! And she climbed out the window. She made the mistake when she had to climb out a window on the second floor, but she landed in a bush so she was fine.

Walking into the familiar forest she had entered so many times, she pulled the dagger out of it's pocket. She looked down at the silver weapon. She looked into her own reflection of the dagger. Her eyes, they were her mother's. Her mother's warm, comforting eyes reflected in the dagger. Raven bit back a cry that tried to escape her. A tear escaped her eye, it splashed onto the dagger and changed the reflection back to her own.

Raven looked back to the path, it was autumn and the orange leaves were starting to cover the gravel path. The moon was what gave her light during the night, but she had always had an ability to see in the darkness.

"Thought you'd never show up." Raven turned to the speaker. On a thick branch in a tree sat the vampire Raven she didn't want to see right now. Jason sat with his cocky smirk against the trunk for the tree looking down at her.

"What do you want?" Raven hissed.

"I want to discuss my offer." He jumped from the branch gracefully, before walking towards her. "I have decided that I do no longer desire the people of Gotham, I'll retire from my killing spree around town," He paused. "On one condition."

"That I never go hunting for you again?" She guessed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That I retire from vampire hunting?"

"That you come with me." Raven bit back a gasp of surprised. "As the prize for the lives of Gotham. I want you to come with me, as mine."

"Like what? Your sex slave?" She growled.

"You're offering," He shrugged. "But no, I want you to stay at my castle. I will not hurt you, nor will you hurt me." He looked away showing off his pride and cockyness. "It's a small price to pay if you ask me."

Raven was actually considering it, it was a small price to pay in her eyes. She didn't consider her life as much. Her life for the rest of Gotham's. No. She couldn't buy herself out like that. "No." She said.

"Oh?"

"No deal."

"Why not?"

"You're not worth my time." She growled.

"Oh I beg to differ." He smiled before throwing something at her, she caught it with ease. Looking at it, she saw it was a small red gem. "Contact me, but before I go. I want you to think, what about the city, the innocent, the children, your family." She looked him in the eyes. "As we both know, I'm strong, and four healthy humans could be a good meal."

They stood in silence for another few minutes. In her mind she had already killed him like six times. Then her eyes grew wide at the voice of someone too close to her heart.

"Raven!" It was Victor.

"Raven!" Kori.

"Where are you!" Garfield.

Raven swore under her breath and looked at the now darkly smirking Jason. "You might want to think twice." He took a step towards the voices, Raven took a step towards him. She readied her dagger at the end of her fingers, ready to attack if he even tried.

"Don't."

"Guys! I found her!" It was Richard, he and the others ran out on the path watching the two enemies eyeing each other.

"Why the Hell did you follow me?" Raven yelled.

"It was Richard's idea!" Garfield cried. "He said you were acting strange!" Raven shook her,but did not take her eyes of Jason.

"Now, Raven, I want an answer." Jason smirked.

"What is he talking about?" Kori asked as she looked at the two in worry.

"Go home." Raven commanded. "Now!"

"Ah ah, Raven." Jason stopped them with his finger. "They're not going anywhere until I get an answer."

"What answer." The group was really regretting coming looking for her.

Raven looked over at her family before returning her gaze back to Jason. She glared at him. "Fine. I'll go with you."

Jason smiled widely, before pulling out his own knife. "Wonderful."

"Raven what is he talking about?!" Her family cried.

Raven didn't answer, she watched as Jason drew the iron blade over his right palm. A small pool of blood coated his palm before he handed the knife to Raven. She knew what he was doing. He was binding them by blood. When she took his bloody hand with her own, they would belong to each other and nothing would free them, that was unless you killed the other. But the other in the blood bond couldn't kill the other. This was for both safety, she would never be able to kill him, nor he her.

Raven held the iron knife the her right palm, but she hesitated to cut. She glanced at her family, they were shaking their heads at her. They had no idea what was going on, but they didn't like it.

"A deal is a deal, Raven." The knife went through her skin, she hissed in pain before dropping the knife to the ground. The two dealers walked closer to each other before Jason took out his hand, some of the blood dripped down to the leaves underneath them.

Raven took out her hand and shook Jason's, sealing the deal. There was no going back now.

Raven turned away as she felt the wounds heal. She looked at her family with sad eyes. "Go home," She muttered. "Please." They started for her, wanting to comfort her. "No, just go home. You've done enough for me." She looked away.

Jason was smiling. "You heard the lady, go home." Jason waved them off. But they didn't move. So instead, he decided to show the family what they had made her do. "Now, Raven." He didn't wait for her to look at him, he grabbed her chin, tilted her head upwards and wrapped his lips around hers.

The ones not involved in the kiss gasped, Victor was about to run up and punch him, but Raven's pleading eyes stopped him.

When the kiss broke, Raven turned away in shame. "Now, why don't _we_ go _home._ " He grabbed her to his chest and faded into the darkness, the others were unable to stop them.

 **xXx**

 **I dare you to guess who I quoted Arella's last sentence from, here's a hint: Disney.**

 **Anyway, I think this is going the way of "Beauty and the Beast" But I'll try to make it different as much as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Silent memories**

Raven had locked herself in the room she was given. She was thankful for the fact that she did get her own room, not wanting to share _his_ bed. That was most likely the last thing she would do now. I hate you, she thought, if I could I would have killed you by now. And she would, had it not been for the bond they now had.

Raven looked at the red gem he had thrown at her, it was comunication she knew that. Throwing it across the room she shouted. "Fuck you!"

The room was black paneled with red tapestry painted with black thorns. The bed was just like Jason's, huge circular. There was a dresser by one of the walls, they had nothing in them since everything she owned was left at home. Her home.

She wanted to hate her family for putting themselves in danger like that, she had told them over and over never to follow her out after nightfall. But she loved them. She couldn't deny that. She killed herself wanting them to live, and she would do it again if it meant they were safe.

Raven sighed in exhaustion before falling down to the bed, face down. Her mind had worn itself out by her anger and fear. She closed her eyes and relaxed, a little nap wouldn't hurt too much.

Jason watched her as she fell asleep, standing in the shadows of her room. He walked out when he knew she was gone. He didn't smile, he frowned. This was all he wanted, to have her here with him, yet it felt strange. Not by the fact that she hated him or that she most likely would try to kill him with every chance she got. It was the fact that it didn't hurt anymore, he had been alone for so many years and now, to have someone sleep in just a few doors down the hall from him. It was a strange feeling, it filled him with life.

Jason looked at the now broken amulet, he didn't blame her for breaking it. Picking up the pieces he placed them in his pocket to be fixed later. He looked back at Raven, she'd fallen asleep on top of the covers, which gave the vampire an idea. He grabbed one of the black extra blankets next to the bed, gently unfolding it and placing it over the hunter.

He settled down next to her on the bed, he felt like a creep watching her but he couldn't help it. She was beautiful, he had noticed it before, but seeing her so peaceful was so different. Jason was so used to see her angry, frustrated, and enraged, that was because they were always fighting. Sure he could have gone into her room before and watched her sleep, but that was her territory, she would have been sure to kill him.

Some of her hair fell in front of her face blocking his view, he frowned at it before as gentle as he could, lifted it behind her ear. She stirred a little before falling back into her slumber. Jason couldn't help but smile as her nose wrinkled like a cat. She was cute.

Jason shook his head and stood from the bed. He took one last glance at her before walking out the door, leaving it slightly open like a parent would to a small child.

"What am I thinking? I just used the word 'cute' on _her_!?" Jason held his head with his hands as he walked. He did want Raven around, he just didn't think she would agree that easily. He liked that he had so much power over her, if made him feel better, but he wanted her to feel good too. Threatening her family may or may not have been such a good idea.

If anything, he wanted her to be his, to own her, to just be able to hold her and think 'This is mine'. It would sertanty become his goal but he doubted it would happen. Ever. Maybe. Maybe if he was lucky.

Crashing into a wall brought the boy back, he'd walked straight into it, imagining everything he could do to Raven _when_ she loved him. A part of Jason knew that he should be hating her too, but it was just so fun teasing and being cocky around her. Seeing her ticked off or angry was just pure joy to him. And it didn't help that she was beautiful, no that was a curse.

Jason walked into his bed chamber rubbing his nose. "Fuck." He cursed low. He looked over at a clock. It was almost sunrise, he knew that she would walk around the castle when she woke up, he didn't doubt it. But for her and his safety he'd have to be close. Laying down in bed he thought: Just until sunrise.

 **xXx**

This was a long time ago, he remembered this. The first time he meet the little bird. She was thirteen at the time and was surprisingly fast and strong for her age and size. Her being almost half his size, but she used it well. She even managed to land a few blows and cuts, it was a moment when Jason thought he'd have to flee, but he someone got her off her feet.

She fell back on the cold grass floor, which gave Jason enough time to get his footage. He looked over at her, she was shaking her head a little before she glared at Jason. She rose carefully, that's when he knew. She must have hit her head when she fell. Her steps were slightly uneven and her grip on her silver sword was slightly off as well as loose as if she were to just fall down any second. He knew it could happen too. And his proof was when a small trail of blood began to leak from under her hair.

Jason stiffened. Blood. His vision became slightly blurry, his fangs began to tear at the inside of his lips as his eyes watched the few red drops fall down her face, they trailed over her right eye. Jason wet his lips, the smell had hit him a long time ago and the lust to taste the blood of a hunter grew. His eyes narrowed, he wanted it.

He launched forward at her, she had noticed his lust and swung her sword in front of him. Being mid air didn't help Jason here, he barely dodged the tip of her sword as it swung into his shoulder. He cursed loudly before turning back to the hunter. She was panting and shaking, the tip of her sword lying slightly bloody on the ground. Jason growled at her, she was getting on his nerves.

He smirked when he saw that she didn't have any more power to lift, far from swing, the sword at him. Licking his lips he jumped at her. She didn't notice before the second it was too late. Jason landed on top of her bringing both to the ground. He pinned her down, holding her wrists under his hands and her thighs down with his knees. She struggled a little but the blood loss from her forehead was getting to her. Her eyes were slightly unfocused and she had grown weaker.

"Oh, giving up already, Little Bird?" He smirked.

She growled. "Not against you!" He heard the pant and exhaustion in her voice. She was tired, she was just too stubborn to admit it.

He leaned over her forehead and began to lick up the almost dried blood. He felt her tremble and struggle, but he held her firmly down. "Don't move." He whispered, she didn't stop. Jason licked up the last drops before jumping off. "Can't let you die now, won't be fun around without a hunter." He smirked before jumping into the closest shadow. He heard her curse at him, which only fueled his desire to pick on her.

 **xXx**

 **Short chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dinner**

No. There was no way in the living hell she was going out in that. Raven stared at the dress Jason had ordered her to wear. First; why did he have a dress like that? Two; Why would he want her to wear it? Third; She was not wearing that!

The dress was a halter strap dark gray dress that reached just a few inches below her hips. The short skirt was gray with black floral lace over it reaching just above the knees. Turning it around she found it backless.

Joy, Raven thought.

But she really didn't have a choice. Mumbling curses and swear words under her breath she slipped into the dress. Looking herself in the mirror she noticed why he'd chosen it. Her cleavage was showing, her hips looked a little bigger as the dress was hugging her side. Raven growled loudly before her eyes caught the sight of a pair of black high heels. She cursed again. Heels… Really?

Then it was a knock on her door. It wasn't a loud bang like when he woke her up, but it was softer and asking to be let in.

"What?!" Raven hissed as she walked up to the door.

"Are you dressed?" It was Jason, no surprise since he was the only one that had lived there for like… Forever.

"Maybe."

"I'm coming in then." Before she could stop him, the door opened. Raven walked angrily back to the mirror and glared at Jason through it.

"What do you want?" She asked. Jason raised an eyebrow at how she looked, it was so strange seeing her like this. The all mighty Vampire Hunter Raven Roth, in a dress. He looked up and down her back since she was still turned. He hadn't really noticed that she was pale, almost as pale as him but she had a tint of gray instead of dead like him. The dress was looked good on her.

"Dinner's ready." He said, his eyes still locked on the scar across her back. It was a long thick light gray line going from the top of her left shoulder to the top of her right hip. "What happened there?"

Raven looked over her shoulder trying to see what he was looking at, she turned and used the mirror for help. Seeing that he'd seen that scar she looked away. "Nothing, just a bad battle." She insited.

"No, really. What happened?" He walked closer to her, his curiosity taking over his actions. What had been so powerful that it had scarred her like that?

"It's none of your business!" Raven snapped, for a second she looked like a child angry at her parents.

"It is my business since the blood bond, what gave you that scar?" He asked again, a little louder this time. He felt himself grow into a parentlike figure that was arguing with a child. Raven looked away as well as turning her body to the side. In doing so, she gave Jason a better picture of it. From the looks of it, it wasn't too old, maybe a few months old. He walked closer to her, he was lucky that she had her eyes closed like she was in shame. He got close enough to examine it.

From what he could tell, it was something big that had cut her.

Suddenly, she jumped away from him. "What are you doing?!" She yelled before throwing a shoe at him. He ducked away from the shoe and glared at her.

"You'll tell me sooner or later!" He yelled. "Anyway, dinner!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall. She was about to protest, but her stomach roared out before her. "Sounds like you're hungry!" He laughed.

Raven glared at him, she had never really seen him this close. Sure they had gotten really close in battle before, but now that they weren't trying to kill each other or fighting at any level. The calmness, greatness, and strange enough sweetness. She could tell in his eyes that he wasn't about to hurt her. And for a second, she forgot about the fact of what he was.

She shook her head and stared forward at where he was dragging her. He dragged her into a huge dining room. The room was long with high roof, dark wood paneled walls and floor, there was a dining table with two chairs and a bunch of food, maybe enough to feed a small village. There was also a fireplace next to the table that was blazing with life. Raven stared at the welcoming room. The other rooms she had been in was either black, dark gray, or another dark color that was just singing of vampire, but this… This looked almost like something a king would have.

Without realizing it, Jason had lead her to the table and settled her down in one of the chairs. Her eyes wandered upwards to see an unlit iron chandelier that formed like many dragons were holding a candles in their mouths while they all hung from the same metal ring.

"You like it?" Jason asked, snapping her back to reality. "I want you to know one thing before we start eating. Vampires doesn't just live off blood, sure we drink it to fuel ourselves, but we're very much like humans. We drink water, we eat food." He sat down on the other side of the table. "Go ahead." He smiled.

Raven sat still for a second, blinking at him. She snapped back when she saw that Jason had begun to eat. Looking around at the food her mouth watered, it looked good.

Raven hesitated before taking a bite out of something that looked like chicken. It tasted good. She hadn't died yet so it wasn't poisonous.

Half an hour later, Raven and Jason had eaten themselves full. Raven had been surprised when he said he didn't just have to eat blood, that it was only fuel. Her hand had traveled to her neck and felt where he had bitten her, it was gone now, but she remembered where it was. He had the chance to kill her that night, to take away everything she loved just by turning her, but he didn't. She asked herself that, why didn't he?

She looked over at Jason, who now sat playing with his fork. Her eyes traveled his body, as far as she could see that is. She looked at his eyes, he was too busy studying his fork to notice that her eyes was locked on his. His bright green eyes… wait, green?

Her eyes narrowed, his eyes were supposed to be red, just like all vampires. But here he sat, with emerald eyes to get lost in. They were shinging of wisdom and mystery. At first she wondered why he had green eyes instead of red like he had a awhile ago. Her head tilted to the side at the question.

"If you're wondering about my eyes, you could just ask." Her mind snapped, she hadn't noticed that she had become lost in his eyes, but he had.

"Huh?!" Her head jumped slightly.

"My eyes. You seem to have noticed that they're not red as usual," She gave a short nod. "Well I am different from other vampires. I wasn't turned when I was around 17. My mother was turned when she was pregnant with me, I'm technically half vampire since my father was originally human and so was my mother. After giving birth to me, I grew up like a normal human. I'm around your age."

"That doesn't make any sense." Raven commented.

"Perhaps, but it is the truth. I age like a human, I do anything humans do. The only difference is that I am much more sensitive to the sun, and for example onion and silver." He shrugged.

"What about a wooden stake to the heart?" She asked.

"Who wouldn't die from that?" He asked.

"True," Raven looked away. "So, you're half vampire? I didn't know that even existed."

"Few do, we're rare beings. People think that Vampires are living dead that drink blood, but we're much more. Yes, some has woken from the dead, but when they do everything in their body wake too. They turn from dead and back to the living." Raven blinked at the information. She had always thought they were dead inside out.

"Don't make too much fuss about it, I've moved past it. I'll probably only live a few more years than a normal human being." He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, Raven's eyes went wide. They were still green, but they were hypnotizing, like calling for her, wanting her to get closer. A tingling feeling in her stomach snapped her back to reality, no, this wasn't right. She should know better, vampires were dangerous. Yet. Here she sat, at dinner with one of the most dangerous known.

Raven looked down in her lap.

"Tell me about the scar." He commanded. Raven narrowed her eyes at him.

"No."

" _Please?_ "

"No, it was an accident, nothing more."

"Raven."

She looked away.

"Raven Roth."

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked up at him without moving her face.

"Tell me about the scar." He commanded again.

"You wouldn't believe me." She stated.

"Try me." He dropped the fork as he swung it around in his hand. He cursed low before picking it up.

"I was fighting this vampire named Slade. He was harder than other vampires, stronger that is. I wasn't able to kill him and had to call in help, they told me he was out of my league and to stay away. I was about to leave the scene when he jumped on me. The last thing I remember was that he pulled out a knife and a stabbing pain." She looked towards the windows. "I woke up in a hospital, they told me I was lucky I survived but I would have the scar for the rest of my life. The other hunters said that Slade Wilson was a master vampire and that they caught him, but they can't get too close to him, so he's locked up in the deepest dungeons in Gotham."

Jason was glad for that. He had meet Slade once, and he had no plans of meeting him again. The man was mad. His morals was to kill, kill everything. Every human being, hunters, normal mortals. Vampires were to rule the world.

"I apologize for it." Jason raised his head and to look at her. She looked confused.

"It was I that tried to attack something I couldn't handle." She looked down at the floor. When she looked up again, she was surprised to find Jason standing right in front of her, on one knee.

"Raven, he attacked you. I understand what you are, what you worked for. But the past is already written, it's the future that can still be changed."

"When did you become such a poet?" Raven asked with a slight smirk.

"Awhile ago, I read when I'm not bugging you." Raven snorted, both in disgust and humor.

Jason looked at her for a second with confusion. Both in the fact that she laughed at him for saying he read, and the fact that she just laughed. "What's so funny? Did you really think I just sit around doing nothing when I'm not trying to bug you."

"Yes." She laughed.

Jason rolled his eyes but smiled. She was… He didn't have words for it. Different, maybe.

 **xXx**

 **Sorry it was so late, I've been without my PC for awhile. But here's the fourth chapter, I'll make the next as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dreams**

Raven watched the scar from the mirror. Her right hand tracing the edge of the scar. Her mind flashed with the memories of what happened.

" _Your day ends, hunter! You will bow to my feet like your team mates has before."_ Slade had yelled before their fight began. _"Weak, yet stronger than other hunters."_ Was the last things she heard him say.

Raven cursed to herself, she knew better than to turn her back to a vampire. She was so confused. She was supposed to hate Jason and everything he was, but after he said he wasn't a full blood vampire she couldn't help but feel something. Something had grown in the depths of her black heart.

Raven had never acknowledges love. It was a waste of time, energy, and protection. Having someone who matter in life would just put them in danger. Love was out of her reach to grasp.

Raven sighed before dropping her arms to her side. When she had gotten back to her room she had removed the dress as fast as she could. Now, standing there in her underwear, she was looking at herself in the mirror. Scars were all over her body. Usually, Raven would avoid looking herself in the mirror, just for this reason. Her scars, her battle scars. They weren't fun to look at, no, it was painful. Reliving the memories and visions of what happened and what could have happened.

Raven shook her head and covered herself with a blanket. She didn't want to do anything, maybe just lie down and die. Maybe it was for the best, she had done all she could to protect Gotham from vampires. So many years of her life that she would never get back, years she could have gone studying to become… She didn't know what she wanted to do outside the hunting. It was a brief moment in her life when she picked up ink and paper to draw. It was fun, but it came in the way of her job. How? She became too passionate and sometimes lost track of time.

Raven sat down in the bed and looked out the open window. Her sleeping pattern had changed since she came. That night Jason brought her to his home, something within her just snapped into having her asleep in the day and awake in the night.

She looked out the window as the sun began to sink behind the fields. Jason told her how the castle wasn't visible during the day. At first she was confused, but she ended up understanding.

Raven turned her vision to her palm, the one she cut to make the deal with Jason. There was no evidence of the cut since it was a magic cut, but the feeling was still there in her palm. She remembered the slight pain, but also the slight comfort in it. The cuts in her and Jason's palms were under their skin. Magic had their strange ways, Raven thought to herself.

Laying down in the bed she locked her eyes on her palm, she wanted to see the cut again, but it wouldn't be visible for a long time.

 **xXx**

It was a dream. It had to be. She knew it was a dream since she would never in her life let Jason this close to her body. She found herself in his chest, unable to move. They were both naked, which shocked Raven the most, but the fact that she felt comforted was strange. She wanted to pull away and yell at him, but her body refused to move.

"What are you thinking about, Little Bird?" He asked. His voice was lustful and dangerous.

"N-Nothing…" She whispered, her voice was timid, like something traumatizing had just happened and she was reliving the memory.

"You're lying. I can tell. You're shaking, are you cold?" He asked.

"No, I'm not cold…" Lie. She was cold, but there was warmth in his chest and she could hear his heart. At first she was confused by the fact that his heart was beating and that he had a heart. "I'm not lying either, I'm just…"

"Just what?"

"Confused."

"Oh?"

Raven was about to say that she didn't like to have him this close, naked of all things! But her body, yet again, said what she didn't want. "About us, we're not normal… You're a half-vampire… I'm a-" The word she spoke was somehow blurred and she couldn't make out what she said.

Jason turned, making her fall on her back, her hands moved to cover herself, but Jason stopped them. Kissing the back of her hand as he let it fall to the side of her head. "Raven, we're different, yes, but that's not stopping us." Raven's eyes travelled down his face, to his neck, to his chest, lower… Lower… She blushed. Jason's hand found her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze. "I promise, I know when to keep a treasure."

He kissed her, Raven wanted to break it but, again, her body was not in her control. Her body grew warm and she felt a tingle in her lower stomach. Her legs began to shake underneath him. He kissed the top of her head as he muttered in a low almost faded tone "- love you…"

 **xXx**

Raven hadn't been allowed to witness the rest of the dream. She woke up sweating, her heart beating, her skin burning. What was that? She asked herself. When did such a thought reach her mind? Why? Why and how did it reach her mind?

While Raven sat in the bed angry at herself for thinking about anything that had to do with Jason, Jason himself sat in his own bed angry and confused at why he had a sexual dream about Raven.

When did that happened? Jason asked himself. He shook his head, no, he couldn't think like that…. yet.

 **xXx**

Jason looked at Raven from across the table, she was thinking about something. It bugged him. She was holding something back from him, the bond told him. "Raven?" She looked up and gave quite 'hm?'. Jason looked into her eyes, wanting to be able to tell if she lied. "You're hiding something from me, I can tell."

Raven swallowed a piece of the pancakes that laid on her plate decorated with ice cream, cream, strawberries, blueberries, and chocolate. "I'm not going to lie, since I know you would be able to tell." She lifted a napkin to her mouth and wiped away the remains of chocolate from her lips. "I am hiding something, but I will not tell." She spat out the last part with anger.

"I'm just trying to help." Jason defended.

Raven's eyes narrowed before she stood from the table. She couldn't handle being in the same room as him at the moment. "I will not tell, thank you for the food, I will be in my room." She stomped off.

Jason grumbled something under his breath, a few curses and a comment about women behaviour. Sighing he looked at the remaining food, he wasn't food hungry tonight. He felt his fangs with his tongue, they were blood thirsty. Jason's original plan was that Raven would fall for him much sooner, but no, stubborn as a goat. He knew that he couldn't go out to drink blood because of the promise, but how long could he hold himself.

Jason grumbled under his breath. He knew Raven wasn't about to give him her blood, he didn't have any of his spare, so either he would have to convince her or steal from her. Both he knew was impossible. Raven hated him too much to just give him her blood. He couldn't steal from her because he knew she would put up a fight, a hard fight.

Deciding that he was _not_ going to take her blood, he went down to the wine cellar of the castle to look for a rat or two, it would have to do.

 **xXx**

Raven pushed the curtain separating the bedroom from the living space. Her nine year old form looked around in the darkness. She had heard something from the outside of the house, Raven and her mother lived on the go, in a small carriage like house pulled by two horses. The house was two roomed, the bedroom and the living room with the small kitchen combined.

Raven walked to the back of the house and carefully opened the door. It was a foggy night, she knew what that meant. Looking back in the living room she pulled one of the silver knives from underneath the small sofa. She held it shakingly in her hands, she really didn't have any experiment with killing. Her mother had promise to train her when she turned ten. Which wasn't until a few months.

Raven stepped outside in the fog, there was a little light coming from the candle hanging next to the door. She noticed that the carriage wasn't moving, which was strange since her mother usually moved at night.

"Mom?" Raven whispered, something could be out there and she didn't want to put attention on herself.

There was a low muffled scream nearby a tree. Raven yelped and looked towards the tree. "M-Mom?" She asked again. Stupidly she began to walk towards it, the knife held tightly against her chest. She rounded the thick tree and found someone holding her mother's mouth while their teeth were digged into her throat.

Arella looked Raven in the eyes, begging her to run. The vampire was busy holding her mother to notice that the little girl was sneaking around him. One of his hands were holding her mother's and the other was locked over her mouth.

He gasped and released Arella as Raven's silver knife cut into his back. The vampire fell to the ground next to the two girls. Arella fell to her knees, drained, her eyes were clouded and her hand was holding the still bleeding wound.

"Mom?" Raven asked as she helped Arella lie down in the moss. "Mom, what happened?" She asked.

"He attacked…" Her voice was almost gone, it was weak and begging for air and healing. "Raven… You need to listen. I know I will not survive much longer, you will have to stay strong, stay strong for me… And whatever you do in life, if you choose to follow my stupid path, or if you choose to become a doctor… I will always love you…" Arella kissed Raven's cheek as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Mommy," She was desperate, she usually didn't call her mother 'mommy' it was always 'mom' or 'mother'. "Don't leave me." Raven's eyes began to tear up.

"You're strong, Raven…" Arella gasped for air as she pushed some of Raven's hair behind her ear. "Go to Gotham, you will find something there… I will watch you, I will protect you, I will be by your side… Even though you cannot see me. I promise, Raven… I will be with you…" Arella's eyes began to roll to the side and her chest stopped rising.

"Mom?" Raven asked, tears were falling from her eyes. "Mom!?" She yelled. "Mommy please!" She begged before she lost it. She fell to her mother's chest and cried. She cried. She cried her heart and soul out.

After what felt like an hour of crying, she looked up at the dead vampire next to her mother. Her eyes filled with hate as she looked at the disgusting creature. She growled before looking at the bloody silver knife in his back. Leaving her mother for a second she walked up to the monster, she pulled out the knife. Her aim had been at the monster's heart, but she hadn't reached it. Her senses told her to slit the monster's throat for something told her that if she left now that monster would come back.

She turned the body with her small hands. The monster had his eyes closed. Raven placed the knife at the monster's throat and cut. She didn't even flinch when the monster jumped before falling limp. Her senses had been right. She dug the knife deeper, the blade reached the neck bones and almost forced her to stop. She knew it was dead by now, but she didn't stop. There was a snapping sound and the sound of blood dripping to the ground.

"You deserve it…" She whispered. "... All of you do…"

Rising from the ground, she felt weak for a second before she found strength. She pulled her mother's body towards the carriage. She was NOT going to let her mother rest next to that monster, she deserved a proper burial. Or at least somewhere she could be in peace.

It was just six weeks later that Raven stood in front of the wooden cross under a willow tree outside Gotham. She didn't have money to buy her mother a gravestone, she needed the money for food. She apologized for the poor grave but it was better than just leaving her with a monster next to her.

Raven had parked the carriage next to her mother's grave. For a year she killed vampires around Gotham, she did take good care of things, she knew how to survive. It was that year later when Maribelle found her. Raven had killed a vampire in the city, and the woman had followed the black hooded girl to her home.

The woman had knocked on the wooden carriage door after seeing Raven enter it. She had thought she needed to talk to her parents, but when the girl opened the door she asked and Raven pointed to the grave. Raven didn't like Maribelle at first. Maribelle came by every day after that, she wanted to take Raven home to herself. That only made Raven hate her more.

"You don't have to be here, I can handle myself." Raven had said.

"Dear, you are only eight." Maribelle said as Raven stuffed another piece of meat into her mouth.

"Nine, ten in three months." She commented. "My mom taught me how to survive since I was able to walk. I know what I'm doing."

"I came back here with you wounded, your leg was half off." Maribelle argued.

"It will heal." She turned away from the woman. "I'll be fine."

Raven had always been that stubborn. It was her second nature. Of course Raven had ended up in Maribelle's care, as long as she lived that is.

 **xXx**

 **It's late and I'm bored… Maybe writing crap can help…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Library**

 **(Quick note: I do not know how Jason's parents acted or even who they are, I went to four different wikies but I ended up OC-ing them.)**

A seven year old Jason walked the dark hallways of his house. A small black teddy bear was held tight to his chest as he searched for his mother. The house was too big to live in for only a seven year old and his mother. His father he could barely remember, he was, as far as he could remember, killed by hunters.

His father, William Todd, used to be a famous mercenary around Gotham. He was rarely home anymore as he had begun to travel without Jason and his mother. Stella Todd, his mother, had been home resting and raising Jason since his father vanished out of his life.

"Mom?" Jason asked as he opened the huge wooden door to his parents bedroom. "Mom?" He asked again.

A form moved on the bed in the dark room, black curtains held the light of the sun out as they slept in the day. Stella lifted her body up from the bed, her long dark brown hair was a messy bird nest and her red eyes looked at her son. "Jason?" She started before rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong, dear?" Jason walked up to his mother and climbed onto the bed.

"I had a dream… It… I saw you die, a… a hunter." Jason started, tears formed in his eyes. "There was a man, a hunter."

"Oh dear…" Stella pulled her son to her chest and began to rock him in his lap. "As long as we stay inside, we'll be fine." She reassured him. "Come now, let's go back to sleep. It's almost midday." She laid down in the bed with her son to her chest.

Jason stayed awake a few more minutes, playing with the strap of his mother's tank top. Before he slowly fell into the calm rhythm of her heart. "We'll be safe…" He whispered to himself.

 **xXx**

Jason had introduced Raven to the library, and immediately lost her. I lost her in my own library, how is that possible? He asked himself as he walked shelf after shelf trying to find her. It was almost like she knew her way around it, despite that she had never been inside the room. She would spend most her time in her room looking out the window or just avoiding him. The last fact bugged him, he wanted to spend time with her but she didn't seem to be open with him yet.

He wasn't about to push her though. She was kinda forced into the blood bond. Jason blamed her _family_. If they hadn't been out looking for her, stupid choice really, then she wouldn't be in the situation she was in. Not that he complained, he liked Raven's company, even if she didn't.

When Raven was around the vampire, he felt whole, like a missing piece of his life had finally been found. He never really thought that it could happened, he had only made the deal to not be so alone and not having Raven trying to kill him. He had to admit, she was beautiful.

Jason stopped in his tracks. Beautiful? Yes. No. A part of him was arguing that he shouldn't feel like this, but it was another part that drove him to it. To her.

After what felt like hours, he finally found her. She had found a spot in a window, luckily it was night so he didn't have to fear much. She sat in the high window with a lantern and looked at a scroll of some sort. For a minute Jason wondered how she got up there, since the library was about three floors high and she sat in the window on the second floor and it was no sign of how she managed to climb up. There weren't any footprints on the shelves, so something happened.

"How did you get up there?" Jason asked as he leaped up to her. "How?"

"Don't know…" Raven looked over the edge and almost gasped. "Wait, how did I get up here?"

"You don't know?" He raised a worried eyebrow.

"No, I…" Raven trailed off, suddenly she began to look sick, she turned pale.

"Raven…" Jason inched closer to her. "Are you afraid of heights?" He asked.

"What?!" She yelled, she was definitely afraid heights. "No! No, I'm not!" Jason noticed how her hands tightened on the wood of the shelf underneath. Her breath began to quicken and Jason saw the fear that crept into her eyes, he could also see that she was fighting the fear.

"You know it's normal to have fear, right?" Jason smirked a little at the sight, she looked so vulnerable whens she was freaking out.

"I began hunting when I was nine! I saw blood, my own and others, every day and THIS is what I'm afraid of!?" Raven cried.

Jason moved in, wrapping his arms around her shaking form. Faster than she could react, he jumped from the top of the shelf. Raven let out a terrified yelp as she turned her face into Jason's chest.

When on the ground, Jason let go, but Raven didn't. She didn't seem to notice that he had let go, so she was still locked to his shirt. "Raven? We're on the ground." He said.

Raven looked down at the floor and jumped away from him like she'd burned herself on him. "Thank you." She mumbled under her breath, almost too low for him to hear, but he did hear it.

He smiled devilishly, "What was that Raven? I couldn't hear you." He bent down and placed his hand to his ear to hear her better.

Raven raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Jason, let me keep my dignity."

Jason laughed as she rubbed the space between her eyes in frustration. "Come on, Little Bird, a proper 'thank you' is always in order." He laughed.

Raven frowned before elbowing him in the gut, she wasn't as hard as she usually would: Sending him to his knees that is. This one was more playful and told that she knew he was just trying to be funny. Still, Jason lost his breath and stepped back by the impact. "Worth it…" He gasped.

 **xXx**

The two spent the day/night in their own worlds, in different books. They sat in front of the fireplace, letting the fire light the tall walls of the library. Jason would glance up at Raven sitting on the other side of the red victorian couch. She looked so calm and peaceful sitting there in her own world, her eyes scanning the pages. From time to time, she would look towards Jason as she felt someone watching her. Jason would drop his eyes to the page in panic, sometimes he sunk his head behind the book as he knew she was still looking at him. He would hear her let out a low chuckle before returning into her book.

"So…" Jason started. "What are you reading?" He asked, trying to start some conversation.

"It's about a knight saving a village from a dragon." She said with a small smile.

"Sounds pretty cliche, doesn't it?" Raven laughed lightly.

"Maybe, but I like cliche, romance, fantasy stories." She admitted.

"Fantasy? You live in a fantasy." He pointed out, aiming at himself being a vampire.

"Maybe, maybe not. But these are different. Have you ever heard about dragons in our world? I know vampires, werewolves, and some other mythical beings exist in our world. But dragons, I don't think so."

"Okay then…" He paused. "Romance?" He smirked. "You like romance stories." He pointed out with a smile as he placed his own action book next to him.

"Don't judge me." Raven lifted the book higher into her face, blocking her view of Jason.

"Come on, Little Bird." He lowered her book, she struggled for a second before letting it happened. "Why do you like romance stories?" He purred.

"N-No reason." She stammered and began to crawl backwards on the couch. He began to crawl over her, caging her body within his arms. He looked down at her face as blood poured into her cheeks. "J-Jason, this is a little too intimate!" She whimpered and looked away.

Jason chuckled before lowering his face to hers, his nose brushing against her own. "Come on, Little Bird, you didn't give me an answer…" His lips were only a breath away from hers and Raven had to fight the strange urge to lift herself to meet him. "Why do you like romance novels?" He asked again, sinking low enough to give her the ghost of a kiss.

"J-Jason…" She stammered, all she had to do was lift her chin and their lips would be sealed. It would be so easy, yet she fought the urge.

Jason smiled cockily before placing a small kiss on her lips, it was over before Raven could really react, but she felt the aftermath of the soft kiss. His lips were surprisingly warm and soft.

To Jason, her lips were soft with the warmth he actually expected. She was human after all, or as far as he knew she was human. Her blood had tasted a little different from other humans when he drank it. Human blood was warm and tasted like something sweet, while hers had half the temperature and tasted a little more sour. At first he brushed it off with the thought that she was a hunter and could possibly have poisoned her blood, but if that was the case, why wasn't he dead?

Raven looked at Jason across the couch after a minute, she was trying to be mad at him. But she found no strength in it. "W-What was that?" She asked, her voice shaking with so many emotions she couldn't even count them.

"Hm? Oh, nothing…" He waved her off, but it did little to stop her.

"No, really, why did you just do that?" Her voice was becoming stronger as she managed to find strength in her anger.

"It's called a _kiss_ , Little Bird." He smiled teeth at her, she growled. "Want me to do it again?" He asked.

Raven's eyes widened in… She didn't know. "What!?" She cried. "No! No! No!" She turned away with a blush on her cheek. She couldn't face him right now.

"Your blush is saying otherwise." He commented. Raven began to sink into a blanket that had fallen off the couch when Jason kissed her. Raven hid her face in the black wool.

"Shut up…" She mumbled. Jason laughed.

 **xXx**

Far away from the ex-enemies. Sat four sad family members. Victor, Richard, Kori, and Garfield sat at the dinner table with Raven's old belongings on the table. It wasn't much, considering that she usually was out. It was about six books in total, one journal from her mother, two mythical books, one unopened book with a lock, and two romance novels - The last ones they were surprised to find. -. There was an empty bag and a ton of different silver weapons. Knives, daggers, maces, swords, guns, bullets, a spear, an axe, a scythe, a few wooden stakes, spears and knives. Next to that there was about three jars in the bag Raven owned. The jars containing: Silver dust, water that was marked 'holy', and a wooden cross with a pointy end marked 'emergency only'.

The family looked over the items in hope to find anything to save their sister.

"There has to be something!" Garfield cried. "She hunts those monsters on nightly basis, there has to be something we can do!" He flipped the pages of one of the books marked 'weakness'.

"We have to keep-" Victor started.

"I think I found something." Kori stated as she placed Raven's mother's journal on the table. There was a map. A map of Gotham, it was clearly drawn by a child. The map showed the city, a small camp with a cross, a castle over the mountains, a few rivers, and a road leading to another city. The cross marked camp was named 'home' which was what made Kori speak up about it. "It seems like, Raven has had another home before here. Maybe it is still there." She said with hope.

"Maybe, isn't that eight years ago, right?" The others nodded to Richard's words. "Hopefully it's still there, maybe something was left there."

"Can't we just use one of her weapons?" Garfield asked as he picked up a silver knife. He accidently pushed a hidden button on the knife, suddenly the blade blade flung into the wall opposite of them, Victor barely dodged it as it flew in front of his face. "Or maybe not…" He placed the knife handle down with two fingers careful not to touch more than an inch of it.

Richard pulled the silver blade out of the wall and placed it back in the handle, it was a thin thread holding them connected. Richard laid the weapon on the table glaring at Garfield. "I don't think we should touch these things, one: They're Raven's. Second: We don't know how to use them."

"Agreed, do don't want to cut off one of our own heads with them." Victor said as he looked up from the map Kori had presented him with. "I think we should look at this camp and see if we can find anything."

 **xXx**

 **I'm sorry I'm taking so long with my stories, I'm lazy and actually writing an amuture novel while writing fanfiction and I keep getting ideas. Sorry, see you when I update again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A rich meeting**

He didn't really know what happened. One moment, they were having dinner and the next they were practically throwing knives at each other. Jason jumped out of the way as one particular sharp knife speared the wall next to his face. He knew she could hit him, crush him even, yet she didn't because of the bond.

He knew that he entered thin ice when he asked about Raven's upbringing, but he was just trying to start conversation. He had not, by any means, meant to insult her mother!

"I said I was sorry!" Jason yelled as he jumped away from another set of knives and forks.

"You didn't have to bring it up!" Her eyes were glassy with tears and yet she threw like she was a sniper.

"I didn't know it was insulting!" He tried.

"Bullshit! You knew, no, you _know_ how thin that ice is in." Raven threw another knife, this one speared his shirt and stopped his movement. He tried to move again as she got closer with another sharp knife. Where did she get those knives? He asked himself. "You know what I feel about your people after they killed her. You _know_ how I've felt for you since the day we meet. If it weren't for the blood bond I would have killed you by now." She threw the knife an inch away from his face, he jumped as the knife speared the wall.

Raven gave him one look of disgust before going out the room. As she walked, Jason was reminded why she hated vampires again, first her mother, then the scar on her back was making its appearance.

He sighed after she left the room. I'm so stupid! He yelled at himself. He tried to remove the knife that held his shirt, but it wouldn't budge. He sighed again before ripping his shirt free. I liked this shirt, he thought.

As Jason walked to Raven's room, wanting to apologize for his actions, he stopped a second before knocking. What was he going to say?

He knocked on her door gently, Jason spoke before she could yell at him. "Raven, I'm sorry, I know how sensitive the subject of your mother is. I wanted to apologize for what I said, it was uncoldfor and rude. I promise, it will not happen again." He waited for her to answer, when none came he placed his ear to the door. There wasn't even the sound of a breath.

His eyes narrowed as he slowly opened the door, he expected her to attack him once he entered, but the room was empty. He looked around for a minute before his eyes catched the curtains moving. Moving them aside, he was lucky it was dusk and the sun had gone down. The window was open, his eyes narrowed as he looked out in the pine forest underneath the castle. It may only had been an hour, but she wasn't _that_ fast, or perhaps she was.

 **xXx**

Raven ran through the pine trees of the forest. Insulting her mother had been too much, she needed to get away. The blood bond may have kept them from hurting each other, but it said nothing of running away. She knew Jason would be on her as soon as he found out, she just needed to get somewhere. Somewhere she knew.

She ran into a clearing, a clearing she knew well. It was the same clearing she had left a few years back. It was in pretty good shape, she had come to the camp once a week making sure it was in a good state. It had been awhile now, but it was still in a good state. The carriage was still there locked with a lock Raven always had with her, she still had it. She kept it in a hidden pocket in her shoe.

Taking it out she unlocked the door and went inside. It was pretty dusted up. She smiled gently at it. Home sweet home, she thought to herself.

It wasn't long after that she had set up a small camp there, lighting the lantern. Now she sat in front of the wooden cross with a wildflower in her hands. She smiled softly at the grave. "Hey, mom. I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry… I've been a little busy. I… I wish you were here to help me, I really need your help. If I could even a minute with you to help me…" Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry mother!" She cried. "I failed, I've gone into a deal with one of the highest ranks of vampires! I can't stop him even if I tried." Tears began to fall to the ground, watering the other wildflowers she had placed there. "I wish you were here, please." She looked up into the sky as the tears ran over her cheeks.

"Raven?"

She expected it to be Jason, but to her surprise, it wasn't. Raven turned to find the faces of her family. Victor, Richard, Kori, and Garfield, all of them, they stood in slight surprise at the sight of her. Then, they all ran up to her. Raven had just gotten up from the ground before she was tackled by them and hugged dearly.

"Raven!"

"We missed you so much!"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"How did you escape?"

Their questions and cries of joy was drowned in their cries of joy. After a few minutes of hugging and crying, the others gave Raven some space. "Hey…" She muttered. Her eyes glancing across the forest, she had the feeling that Jason was watching. "How did you find me? Here of all places?"

"We looked in your journal with the map, we thought maybe we could help you kill that Jason." Richard said while smashing his fist into his palm.

"I wish you could, but I cannot train you. A vampire hunter is not trained, they're born or created. To be like me, you'll have to make a deal with the head of the hunters, which is harder when people are older and without anger." Raven explained. "You wouldn't be able to convince the head of the hunters anyway."

"What makes you think that?" Victor asked as he took a step forward.

"I'm the head of the hunters." The others blinked at the information. "I'm not going to put you into that danger. Not now, not ever. Not for me, not for Gotham. Never." Raven turned back to the grave, she didn't want to face her family right now, but she kept talking. "My mother was the old head of the hunters, when I was born she said she didn't want me to be forced into being a hunter so she took me with her on a trip. Of course we did encounter a few vampires and she taught me the basic of how to kill and survive. It was one year before my mother died the court said they needed a replacement if my mother died, she said I would be the next one. She would train me until I became one of the elite..." Rain began to fall over them, coating the logs and ending the fire. "But things didn't go as planned, my mother was about to take me here to Gotham to train. Gotham has been one of the most haunted cities in the kingdom, sadly she didn't make it. I made it on my own, raised myself, fought, trained, became one of the elites like my mother wanted. Before Maribelle took me in, I was about to head back to the court taking my throne, per say." She laughed.

"Wait, your mother was the last head of the hunters and she wanted to train you, her own daughter, instead of protecting you?" Richard pointed out.

"I was in danger from the day I was born. Not training me would have gotten me killed long ago." Raven shrugged and looked past her family and at the wooden cross. "My mother was a great woman, the best in her job, the best I ever had, and I failed her." The rain had finally soaked the family and the only light was from the lantern hanging from the carriage. "I made a deal, a bond, with a vampire. One I was supposed to kill. Now I can't."

"Then let us."

"I can't. Not once in my life did I expect to have friends or family, I'm not risking your life. I will go back to Jason's castle and live out my days there if it means you're all safe."

Kori took a step forward. "Please, Raven. We just want you back, we have missed you so much, we cannot lose you again." She wiped away a tear.

"You're not losing me, I'll be there, just not visible for you." Raven walked into the carriage and began to look through a box, finding what she wanted she hid it underneath her clothes. She walked back outside. "Now, I need you to leave."

"No, we're family, Raven." Garfield said. "We're not losing you to anyone again."

"I made a foolish mistake running away tonight, for all I know half of Gotham could be slayed by now. I either have to go back or…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. "Now go."

The family hesitated before slowly backing away, they turned to walk but would look over their shoulder and look at her.

"Don't come back either, there's no hope in stopping Jason," She pulled a rope from under her clothes and looked at it. "... And it's my fault…"She was sure the others weren't in sight anymore before she tied the end of the rope in a loop. She tied it up in a branch just tall enough for her to not reach the ground with her toes, she stood there and looked at her mother's grave from on top of the stepstool she brought out. Her mother's grave was just across from where hers would be soon.

Raven lifted the loop and placed it around her neck.

"...All my fault…" She kicked the stepstool away from her.

 **xXx**

 **Short chapter, next chapter will come very soon, maybe even the same day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A grim meeting**

Jason had just gotten into the clearing when he saw Raven kick the stool from underneath her. Under pure reaction, he had jumped onto the branch holding Raven's body, the adding of weight had brought the branch down. Taking Raven's body with it. He was lucky that the branch didn't land on top of her rather right next to her.

Jason picked Raven's small body up in his arms. She was still alive, her chest was rising slowly, her mouth was slightly open and he could hear the light grasps of air. Her eyes was closed.

Jason removed the loop from around her neck. Guilt had been building up since she ran away, but this. This was horrible. And all he did was insult her mother. He looked around the dark clearing, hoping anything would come to help him. It was almost dawn and all he would be able to do was take her back to his house. His eyes landed on the grave across from them. Rain was still pouring down around them, Raven's limp body was soaked and began to freeze up. He needed to get her warm or it wouldn't be anything to do.

"I'm so so sorry…" He whispered to the grave, before turning back to the woman in his arms. She looked so peaceful and calm, it was sad. It was horrible. Jason hadn't really known she would go this far to defend her mother, but she did. "I'm sorry, Raven." His eyes began to tear. "I'm so sorry!"

He gasped a little. "I should never had made the deal with you, I ruined your life." A part of him told him he shouldn't care, that he had just rid the world of another hunter of his kind. But the other part was crying. Wanting to do anything to bring her back.

He looked up as he thought he heard something, he looked at the ground in front of him. Something began to write in the dirt. Letter by letter. " _The court of blood…_ " He read out loud. "No, they'll just kill her or turn her." He mumbled. The head of the court of blood was not a kind man. He was known to have killed armies of hunters with the blink of an eye, bringing Raven there would kill her.

 _No choice._

Jason looked at the dirt as it formed into different words and sentences.

 _Girl will live._

Jason picked Raven's body up in his arms. It was almost dawn but if he was fast enough he could make it back to the castle. Before he leapt into the trees he heard Raven whisper something just high enough so he could hear it.

"... Forgive me… Mother…"

 **xXx**

Raven woke in warmth she hadn't really felt before. Her body was aching and she felt limp, her arms didn't work, nor did her legs. She tried to open her eyes, which only worked half way as they gave out just enough for her to make out where she was. Raven looked straight at the dark wall in front of her and she knew where she was.

A tear escaped her eyes in sorrow as she remember what she saw in the darkness of death. Her mother.

Her mother's form had stood in a spotlight in the dark. She stood there with her arms outstretched as Raven ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry mother, I'm so sorry!" She had cried.

" _Raven, You need not apologize for your actions. You did what was good for Gotham. And whatever you would have chose, I could not be more proud of you. Remember that, Raven… My Raven, I love you…"_

Her mother stood in a white dress with her long hair flying in an invisible breeze. Arella wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tight. Softly she began to sing into Raven's ear, it was a lullaby that Raven had almost forgotten.

" _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _When you wake you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses._

 _Black and bays, dapples, grays,_

 _All the pretty little horses._

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _When you wake you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses."_

Raven whimpered into her mother's chest as the lullaby took her mind. "I miss you…" She whispered.

" _And we will meet again, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week, but one day I will be right by your side again."_

Arella paused as the sound of bells was heard in the distance.

" _It's time, Raven. You have to go back."_

"What?" Raven asked as she looked up at her mother. "What do you mean?"

" _Your soul is not ready to be claimed, you have unfinished business in the world of the living. All you have to do is wish for me, and I will be there for you, maybe not for you to see or touch, but I will be there… I promise."_

The bells became stronger and Arella began to fade as she let go of Raven's body.

" _I love you, Raven."_

"Mom?" Raven began. "Don't go, please! Don't leave me alone again!" She cried, she tried to hold onto her mother's fading form, but it was too late, all her hand did was pass through. "Don't leave me alone again…" She cried as her mother faded away and all she was left with was the darkness...

"You shouldn't move around, Little Bird."

Raven somehow found strength to turn her her head to the speaker. Jason stood in the doorway with a tray in his hands. His face was grim and showed of sadness. On the tray was a small bowl of something that smelled wonderful, an ice pack, and a cup of something steaming. Jason walked up to the edge of the bed. It wasn't until now that she realized that she wasn't in her own room, she was in Jason's. He settled down next to her on the bed, placing the tray on a small table.

Raven didn't want to speak with him right now, she was angry. Angry at him for saving her, angry at herself for not succeeding and for simply hanging herself instead of shooting or stabbing herself. She turned away from him as he began to speak.

"Raven, I'm sorry for what I said. I… I don't have an excuse since I know you won't like that, but I am sorry. And seeing how far you would go to defend your mother, it… It was crushing. Seeing you hanging from a tree by your neck…" He trailed off for a minute. "Don't do it again." He said with closed eyes as he didn't want to look at her for a second.

"You don't control my life…" Raven muttered, her voice was sour and broken as she spoke. For a second she wondered why he saved her, why would he insist on saving her when he could have gone killing in Gotham and there would only be new hunters that had not meet the supernatural force yet.

"Maybe not, but I can be a part of it, you're already a part of mine. I cannot deny it, no matter how hard I try." Jason turned her body to his, he needed to tell her face to face, eye to eye. "Raven, I regret making the blood bond because I realized that I took away your life. I took you away from your friends and family, from your morals, your faith, your _mother_. I took your life by making that bond. I was alone and you was the only one that had ever survived as long as you did, I came to question myself: What would I do if I lost you now? I'm not the last vampire that exist, your would go out of your way to get them and what if they killed _your_?" He paused.

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but her voice was gone. Had he really felt something for her? Had he always had this protective feeling for her? Or was it more?

Jason continued, "Raven, I'm the worst person to live in this world, and I don't want to hurt you. It's not like I can, but you know what I mean." He laughed lightly. "I need you to recover before you move. Right now, your body is paralyzed with shock from the attempt. You'll make a recovery in a week or two, but until then I'm going to have to take care of you, whenever you like it or not." He smirked at her frowning face.

Jason took the bowl in his hand and brought it over to Raven, she glared at him as he lifted a spoon of soup to her mouth. She didn't want to argue again so she let her pride fall an inch and allowed herself to be fed by him.

Jason ended up having to sit her up since it was difficult having her eat soup laying down. Jason wrapped her body up with the blankets he had in his bed, making sure she was warm. Raven frowned at him while he fed her, but he didn't mind. He found it cute, and he was just happy that she wasn't fighting him or moving around.

 **xXx**

 **It's short, but I felt like I was being cruel by leaving it on a cliffhanger like that…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The past is written**

Taking care of Raven was easier than Jason thought. He thought she would fight him at every corner, but she didn't. No, she simply sat there letting him take care of her. He almost forgot that she was a grown adult as he took care of her like a parent would to their ill child. They had also gotten to know each other a little more, without the fights this time.

"So you wasn't sick more than twice in your childhood?" Jason had asked while he fed her. Her body and mind was still weak from the suicide attempt she had tried.

"Yeah, first time I had a cold, and the second time I had a fever." She smiled. "My mother used to read to me the two weeks I was sick, my favourite was…" She trailed off, like she was ashamed.

Jason lifted another spoon of soup to her mouth before asking, "Your favourite?"

Raven swallowed and glared at him. "I'm not telling you, you'd laugh." She frowned at him. Before taking another spoon of food.

Jason smiled gently as he now placed the empty bowl on the tray. "I wouldn't, I promise." She knew it was lie, she knew he would laugh. It was just his nature. When he saw the raised eyebrow he laughed, "Fine, I won't laugh much. Better?"

Raven almost let the chuckle past her lips but she smiled. "I used to love: Beauty and the Beast" She blushed and buried herself in the blanket she had begun to shelter herself in.

Jason smiled before a small chuckle escaped his lips, he shook his head. "Liking a fairy tale when you're young isn't something to be ashamed of. I used to love Peter Pan." He admitted with a childish smile. "I liked the idea of escaping reality." He laid down in the bed and looked at her from the side. "Why did you love Beauty and the Beast?" He asked.

"I don't know, I liked the idea that someone beautiful could fall in love with a monster." She shrugged. "I don't know, I liked the idea."

Jason decided to change the subject when he saw the distant memory that played in Raven's eyes. "What about favourite city? You travelled a lot didn't you?" He asked as Raven laid down in the bed next to him.

"Yeah, I never really got to know the cities. I think I liked Azarath the most, it was so peaceful, calm, and it was the city I was born in."

Jason smiled. "I've lived in Gotham all my life, I don't know any other cities. I hope that one day I could go out to see as many as I could. Even if it was during the night." He smiled and Raven saw the dream in his eyes. A dream. He had a dream of travel. It wasn't what she thought his dream would be, but it was.

"Maybe I'll take you to Azarath one day…" She muttered with a smile. Jason looked at her with wide eyes asking for a promise. "Maybe, you'll have to be nice until then." He frowned and Raven laughed.

"Promise?" He asked, he looked desperate.

"Hmm…" Now she was just torturing him.

Jason grunted with a frown before he climbed over her, caging her inside his arms. He leaned over her face and watched as her eyes widened, he wasn't sure whenever it was of worry, fear, shock, or something else. He smiled cruelly, if she was about to torture him, he would have some damn fun himself.

"J-Jason?" She was stuttering and he knew she was in slight shock. Her mouth trembled as she looked into the green eyes. In the corner of the green iris, she could see the tingle of red slowly creep its way towards the center. He wasn't anywhere near hungry so she didn't have to fear that, yet. "W-What are you doing?" She asked.

"Promise?"

She didn't answer for a good while as she stared up into his eyes. "Promise." She muttered with a smile before lifting her face to his, her nose brushed against his and her lips meet his in a short kiss. She wasn't about to give into him, she just needed him to get shocked enough for his mind to wander.

It worked.

And suddenly, he found himself on the floor. "You regained the strength in your legs…" He pointed out.

"I know." Raven laughed, "I'm starting to feel better…" She looked away in sorrow, like something had struck her mind. "I don't know if I did thank you, or if I should." She admitted. Her words struck at the remnants of his heart. She remembered that she didn't thank him, but didn't know whenever she should've.

"It doesn't matter." Jason spoke, his voice was soft and comforting. "Just, don't ever do it again." He leaned over and kissed her forehead before she could protest or move at all.

She looked at him with slightly surprised eyes. That's when he noticed that her cheeks were bright red. He smiled.

 **xXx**

A blood covered body fell to the floor. The person, now headless, looked human. Five thrones were placed on a small platform in front of the body. The Vampire Lords, from the left sat:

Brother Blood, an older man with gray hair. He sat in a robe from the church he once owned. A brutal man that would lure people, mostly young women, to pray before he killed them. He became a vampire after drinking the blood of a vampire, and later he became a Vampire Lord.

Next to him, sat Jinx. A female Vampire Lord, the only one. Jinx was a woman that used to train young and new vampires to kill hunters. She was a good teacher, and later was crowned as a Vampire Lord, or Lady.

Furthest to the right, sat a pale young man with long white hair. He wore strange armor despite the protection of the dark castle. The Vampire lord, that had once been a knight, had killed many of his kind to earn his position. He even killed his own brothers, his name… Was Rorek.

Next to him, sat a masked man in black and orange. The man's identity was a secret, but his blood red eye was looking out on the dead body. From what the other lords knew, he'd almost always been a vampire Lord. His name, was Slade.

And in the center, sat a tall, bulky, lord with red skin. His eyes were closed like usual, but it had been known that he had yellow glowing eyes. His form was shadowed, unlike the other lords. The red lord with long white hair, was known as Trigon The Terrible, or Scath The First Vampire.

The four with their eyes open, stared as the dead hunter was dragged away from the throne room of the black stone castle.

"What is on your mind, m'lord?" Jinx asked.

"Hmm…" Trigon thought for another second before answering, "I feel a strange presence in a nearby castle. A blood bond." His eyes remained closed.

"A Blood bond, with whom?" Brother Blood asked.

"A lesser Vampire Lord…" A minute ticked by as Trigon cleared his vision, "... Jason Todd…"

The higher Lords looked at each other, they all knew Jason. He was one of the most powerful vampires there was. He could take on the high lords, but would likely fail. From what they remember Todd was a rebellious vampire, he did what he wanted.

"What do you wish to do with him?" Malchior asked, "He's always been rebellious."

Trigon opened his four bright yellow eyes. "I wish to know whom, he has made the blood bond with."

It was a lesser known fact, but it was rumored that Trigon was only half vampire. He was a hybrid between so many different mythical beings. Vampire, werewolf, banshee, and many others, but his most known trait… Was the one of the Demons.

Trigon was a demon. He held no mercy. No love. No hope. No nothing. Nothing, he was a heartless creature that wouldn't care whenever one of the lords died.

"I want the bound person taken from him," Trigon smiled, sharp fangs poking out of his lips, "Todd brought this upon himself when he refused to follow the high lords…" He laughed.

 **xXx**

 **Sorry I'm taking so long and don't update as often as I used to. I'm having a lot of different non-fanfiction ideas that I'm trying to get down. I finished this because maybe I'm getting new inspiration, maybe not… We'll see. Thank you so much for being patient with me, I'm a mess and I love you guys. I'll try not be as slow but it's really hard, I'm sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A trap for two**

Jason was lying awake with Raven against his chest. He didn't really know how, but during her sleep; she had cuddled up to him. He didn't mind, he found it cute. Also, it was the fact that she seem to have been looking for him. Not even ten minutes ago, Raven was tossing and turning as if she had a nightmare, but once she found him, found his comfort, she stopped.

Jason let his cold hand travel over her purple hair, her short locks were tangling around his fingers.

He was surprised that she wasn't freezing against him. But she wasn't. She looked content and peaceful.

Jason was just about to fall asleep, when he felt something poke against his lips. It was his fangs, they were carving blood. Jason cursed under his breath as he didn't want to wake Raven.

He couldn't drink from her either, not without waking her or killing her. And he wasn't about to change her. That was out of question.

Jason carefully slipped out the bed, he watched her stir but not wake. She seem to look for him, but when he placed his hand over hers she stopped moving. "I'll be back soon." Jason whispered. Raven's hand tightened under his, but she let go, holding onto the little promise he made.

Jason ran down the hallway, he let his senses guide him to the basement, hopefully there would be more rats down there.

Raven stirred awake, something had left her in the cold. Her eyes opened gently to find the room empty. Rising from the bed, she looked around for any trace of Jason. The door was open, so she guessed he'd gone to eat or something.

She was about to lie down when a sudden dizziness took her over. Raven shook her head trying to shake off the feeling. But it didn't go away. The dizziness only seem to get stronger and stronger. Raven placed her hand on the side of her head, why was she suddenly so dizzy?

The dizziness didn't vanish, but a pain in her stomach forced her down on the mattress. It felt like a stab in the gut. Raven began to groan in pain, she rolled around underneath the blanket, letting it tangle itself around her.

Raven clutched her eyes closed as sweat of pain began to form on her forehead. She wished Jason was here, he'd hopefully know what to do.

Through her pain, she could hear a faint voice. No, it was two voices. One female and one male.

"She takes a lot pain, I'll hand her that." The female said.

"She's a hunter," The male started. "She's hunter born, hunters are stronger than mortals and take more pain. Why would Jason make a blood bond with a hunter?" The male asked.

"I don't know, why can't we just kill her?" The female asked, another stab of pain claimed her stomach.

"No, ease the pain." The male commanded. "The king wanted the bound person alive, you're the one he'll kill if you kill her."

A new voice joined the two, it was another male. "Todd is out, take the girl and we'll leave." The newcomer said.

Raven felt her aching body being lifted by a pair of strong hands. It wasn't Jason's surprisingly warm arms, these were cold and unfeeling. She tried to open her eyes, but they seem to be glued to together. She was able to catch a glimpse of something, white hair. That was all she could remember before the pain finally took her over.

 **xXx**

Jason woke on the cold floor of the basement. He remembered going down to drink. Gliding his tongue over his teeth, he found that the thirst was gone. He smiled a little, but frowned as he saw that there weren't many rats left, in fact, it was none. He'd have to find some way to survive for the next time.

Maybe he could go hunting for wild animals.

Getting to his feet, he brushed off his dirty knees. He began to walk towards the door, when he noticed footprints in the basement dirt. The footprints were not his own, they looked like formal shoes. Bending down, he drew his finger into the print.

Carefully, he lifted the dirt to his nose and sniffed. Vampire. It was another vampire.

"Raven." Jason's eyes widened in horror before literally lept up the stairs. He sprinted up the hallway, desperate to see if she was okay.

A sharp pain in the back of head started to grow, it was then that he began to wonder. Why was he on the ground in the first place? And why had he woken up? He didn't really fall asleep while drinking. It hadn't happened before, why now?

The pain in the back of his head began to grow and spread as he reached the room where he left Raven.

She wasn't there.

Jason cursed loudly as the pieces fell together. The pain in the back of his head. Falling asleep while drinking, more like getting knocked out. Raven now gone. The note in her place.

Wait, note?

Jason grabbed the note with almost too much force.

 _If you wish to meet your bound little hunter again, you'll come back to Trigon's castle. Do not worry, we'll only harm her if you don't show._

What choice did he have then?

 **xXx**

Malchior presented the unconscious hunter to Trigon. Jinx and Brother Blood standing behind him. The two other lords returned to their thrones. Malchior bowed his head and reached out his arms to show of the hunter.

"A hunter." Malchior said, "Jason Todd made a blood bond with a hunter, Sire."

"I see that." Trigon commented, he leaned on his right arm that rested on the arm of the chair. Something about the hunter seem familiar. Something about her appearance, her purple hair just looked so familiar. Where had he seen that before? "Put her in one of the rooms with a lock. Todd should come for her soon."

"Room?" Slade asked.

"There is something I wish to discuss with the hunter." Trigon straightened in his throne. "Something about her is familiar." He watched the purple hair vanish around a corner. Who was the hunter even?

"As you wish, Sire" Slade finished.

Malchior laid Raven down on a queen sized bed, before placing a blanket over her. If Trigon wanted her unharmed and cooperative later, they'd have to treat her a little better than normal prisoners. Even if she was a hunter. An enemy that was born to kill their kind.

 **xXx**

Raven didn't feel anything. No pain. No danger. There was nothing. Nothing around her. No danger. But she knew something was wrong. She wasn't awake, that was for sure.

Raven found herself back in her home. With her family. They were sitting in the living room talking, Raven found herself listening while drinking tea. She looked around on her family, Victor was playing a board game with Garfield while the two were talking about food or something. Kori and Richard were sitting and talking about news, Richard had just read the newspaper it seems. Everything felt so real, so good.

But it wasn't real. Raven remembered the blood bond she made with Jason, and she remember that she told the four to not look for her again. She saw how it broke their hearts, but it was necessary for their safety.

Raven turned to look out the closest window, but found a different scene.

Raven saw a little girl with purple hair sitting by the campfire with her mother, the little girl was sitting in the mother's lap while the mother was reading a book. ' _Beauty and the Beast_ 'was the title of the book.

This was a memory. Unlike the other one, that was a wish of something she wanted her family to have. All five of them sitting calmly in the living room, living. None of them patching up wounds or worrying about anything, Raven mostly, but to see her family not worry was something she had wished for long.

Raven looked back at herself and her mother. Arella closed the book after finishing the last page, she looked down at Raven. Now sleeping in her lap. It was an old memory, her mother's voice of that night rung in her mind.

" _... And they lived happily ever after…"_

A tear escaped Raven's eyes, she wanted her mother back so much, but she would never get that wish fulfilled.

It was then that she remembered why she became a hunter. To avenge her mother, to give her peace. Of course, Raven had killed the one that killed her mother, but still. Burning anger lit her heart.

Suddenly, Raven stood behind a vampire she remembered, it was a man, Hugo Mellowan. A weaker vampire. A silver dagger was in Raven's hand and without the second thought, she dug it into the vampire's back.

Hugo screamed in pain as blood began to leak out of the wound. There was a myth that said vampires didn't bleed, but silver made them. Silver was strong. Silver was pure and good. Just like Raven.

Or so she believed.

 **xXx**

 **Okay, so I'm getting better at writing my FanFiction. I'm really into original stories so check me out on FictionPress, same name. I only have one story and one chapter up, but it's better than nothing. Anyway, see ya! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The yellow eyes**

Raven groaned as she turned in the bed. It was oddly cold and oddly soft. It took her a few minutes before the memory of what happened reached her. The voices, the people, the pain! Raven jumped from the bed. Throwing the covers away from her. She fell to one side of the bed.

The room was a decent size, painted dray with, red and black furniture. This was not Jason's castle, she could tell that. The bed she now hid behind, blocked the view of the door in the room. There were two doors, one that light came in from.

The huge stain glass window threw in gray and red light. The window was a picture of a rose with thorns around it. The image sent strange feelings to Raven, she felt struggling. Was it the rose? No, it was only a window.

Raven took a look around for anything she could use as a weapon. There weren't anything. Everything was cleaned out. Maybe if she was fast enough, she could strangle the kidnapper with the covers.

No. They were too thick.

Raven cursed to herself, what was she going to do? Could she break the window, maybe?

Getting to her bare feet, she noticed that she still wore the same nightgown she had fallen asleep in. Shaking the odd thought from her head, Raven walked up to the red stain window. She knocked on the glass twice, trying to hear and feel how thick it was. It didn't seem too thick, the only question now was; How far was it down?

And if she did break the glass, would her captor be able to hear it? Hopefully it wouldn't be too far down. Looking around, she wondered: What can I use to break the window?

The bed was far too heavy. The table was to heavy. Same with the dresser. Maybe a chair.

Raven was cut from her thoughts when she heard footsteps walk up to the door before stopping. The door unlocked and opened, letting flame colored light flood the room. Raven, sent into a panic, threw herself behind the bed. She sat there, listening as the footsteps got closer.

"What?" It was a male. A male that she had heard before. Right before she was abducted. Anger filled her senses, if only she had some weapon. "Odd, the pain should've held her down at least a few more hours."

Pain.

Raven looked around on the ground, there had to be something she could use. If only a… Perfect. Underneath the nightstand, was a dagger. Probably to protect the guest in the room. She didn't doubt that there was a weapon in each of the rooms in this place. Raven carefully took the dagger, not silver, which was bad, but it was iron. The second best thing.

Raven looked under the bed, trying to see if the visitor was still there. The two feet was still standing there, but they were still.

Raven looked up, just in case the visitor was staring at her. He wasn't.

"Why are you taking so long?" A female voice walked into the room. "The king is - where is she?"

"I don't know."

"The doors were locked so she is in here… Well, what are you waiting for?! Help me look for her!" The woman screamed. "She probably still weak after the pain infection, anyways."

Pain infection.

Raven held the dagger close to her, it was the only thing that kept her from feeling fear. Raven had been in a similar situation before.

She was hunting a male vampire up an old clock tower, running up the flight of stairs, she ended up cornering him. She was about to kill him, when she heard more, four set of footsteps. Looking back at the vampire before her, she saw him smiling. She slit his throat with the silver knife, before ducking behind a few crates. The vampires she was facing behind the crates all rushed to their friend, they began to look for the murderer. The next part of the memory was pretty blurry and she couldn't really remember it. But the memory is clear in the aftermath, blood everywhere.

Shaking her head, she needed to either kill these two or-

"Found her!" Raven looked up, to see the white haired man staring down at her. She was luckily quick enough to hide the dagger underneath her gown. "We're not allowed to hurt you, if you think we're gonna."

A pink haired vampire appeared next to Raven. She reached out her hand to help her up. It seem like she was about to treat Raven like a child. Not gonna happen. Raven stood up by herself, glaring at the two vampires.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

"The king will answer your questions. Jinx, get her read." With that, the white haired vampire went out the door and locked it.

Jinx looked at Raven before grabbing her arm. She dragged Raven into the second room. A bathroom?

"Strip." Jinx commanded.

"No and why?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have been assigned to wash and re-dress you."

With that, Raven's dress was ripped from her body and she was dumped into a warm bubbly bath. It had been way too long since Raven's last bath, and this felt good. To have warm water caress her skin.

"I see you found the dagger." Jinx said as she picked it up from the remnants of her dress. Raven just stared at her, are you surprised? She asked with her eyes. Jinx grunted and dropped the dagger next to the remains of the gown. "I'm not surprised with the fact that you found it, I'm surprised you haven't used it yet."

Raven silently cursed herself for not doing it, she could've taken on two vampires at once. The highest number she'd ever attacked was six at the time, she left the scene with half attached leg and scars. Of course, she had gotten a really long lecture about how losing your leg was bad. Victor had managed to attach the leg probably, she was lucky the wound didn't go further than the bone, if it did then she'd probably still have had trouble walking.

It was a question how Raven even got home. And how her family even let her out of the house again, however they did lock all entries for the months that followed. They cared. They locked her inside the house because they cared.

Still, it was embarrassing when they literally spoon fed her everything.

After bathing and getting dry, Jinx forced Raven to wear a way to girly dress. Now, Raven wasn't fond of dresses, she did wear them on special occasions, but she'd rather not in this situation.

"I'm not wearing that… _thing._ " She crossed her arms over her chest, after getting out of the bath, she had gotten a bra and a pair of panties to wear.

The dress in question was long and light gray. The dress was one that would hold tight to her body, while the long skirt would drag behind her. White lace was layered over the skirt in four different lengths. The top of the dress was armless with a heart shaped top, the back was open, which annoyed Raven the most.

"Put it on, I thought you'd like light colors over my pink dresses." Jinx was right, she'd rather wear that over pink.

"Fine, turn around." Jinx did, she had taken the dagger so Raven couldn't really attack her.

Slipping into the dress, she cringed. She actually hated being girly. She really wanted some pants and a tunic or something… Pants really. She cursed, she cursed everything, oh how much she was cursing. Not outloud, that probably wasn't a good idea, so inside… She was cursing more than a sailor.

"Good," Raven hadn't even noticed that Jinx had turned around, "The master will be very pleased."

 **xXx**

Raven was presented to the four vampires like she was some kind of rare gem. She was more than shocked to see Slade out of the dungeons, he had somehow escaped. She wanted to ask him how, but she doubted he'd tell.

"The huntress, as you asked." Jinx bowed next to Raven before returning to her throne. Raven stood there alone feeling their stares up and down her body. Her eyes fell on the king, his bright yellow glowing eyes staring at her face, unlike the other's who were staring up and down her body.

"Good job, Jinx." Trigon said with a slight grin, his sharp fangs scraping against his bottom lip. Raven felt the urge to take a step back, but refused to let fear show on her. She pursed her lips and stared back at Trigon, her eye were fearless.

The eyes of her first kill returned to her. It had been a revenge kill, but the horror in his eyes were still there. She still found it hilarious that he was killed by a child.

"You dare look me in the eyes, huntress." Trigon asked.

Raven's chin rose, "I'm not afraid of you."

Trigon laughed, by now Raven wasn't afraid, she was angry. Every nerve in her body became filled with anger. Her mother's words echoing in her mind, _Go back to Gotham, you will find something there… I will watch you, I will protect you, I will be by your side… Even though you can't see me. I promise, Raven… I will be with you._

 _I love you, Raven._ The vision words rung in her mind as Arella's real last words faded.

Mother, please help me. Raven begged to herself. The things she'd give to have her mother right there holding her and protecting her.

"You seem familiar, huntress." Trigon snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked up at the king. "Where have I seen that face before?"

Slade suddenly jerked, "Raven Roth." He said, his voice was one of surprise and amazement. "I am amazed that you are still alive." He complimented?

"I am surprised you are not locked in Gotham dungeons." Raven shot back. The rest of the vampires looked at him with shock. They didn't know that Slade had actually been caught one time? Ha, that was funny. "Maybe I wasn't able to take you down, you were still caught that day."

Slade looked down at her with a dark smile, "If I remember correctly, I left some pretty fatal scars over your back." Raven's anger grew, if she had that dagger, she wouldn't have hesitated to throw it at his face.

She growled, "I guess that neither of us is satisfied then." Oh, how much she wanted to kill him.

"Indeed."

The other vampires that had simply watched them, now spoke.

"You have fought this hunter before?" Brother Blood asked.

"She's actually a hunter? I thought she was an imposter." Malchior said, to which Raven growled at.

"Interesting, how good of a fighter is she?" Jinx asked.

"Enough," Trigon shouted, stopping the questions that flowed from the other vampires. "Raven _Roth_?" He said her last name like he knew it. "Roth… I have known that name before…" He paused to think, " _Arella Roth_." Raven growled at him, this demon of a vampire had known her mother. Trigon closed his eyes and laughed, "The poor woman, a gullible teenager that fell in love with a vampire lord…"

He had the attention of everyone in the room, including Raven.

"Started her career after the vampire broke her heart." He said like he knew. He opened his eyes to take in Raven's appearance. "Gave birth to a child of the vampire's blood." He laughed, and Raven took an unwilling step back. "To my blood."

 **xXx**

 **I have no idea what I'm doing anymore… Please, send me some help...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A mad move**

Jason was fairly sure he was mad at this point. But he was doing it for Raven. Jason stepped out of the dark forest, before him stood a tall strange looking house where four siblings lived. Jason was aware that they would try to kill him, but he needed their help.

He stepped out. It was day, but he was lucky that it: One, rained. Two: he wore a cloak to cover him.

He made his way through the mud covered ground, animals that he hadn't noticed before turned their heads towards him. He didn't even glance at them as he stepped up to the wooden door.

Lifting his fist to knock, he hesitated. Sure, there was no way they could even hurt him, they'd have to be at least a little, and that's a little, weaker than Raven.

Knock, knock…

He did it. Jason didn't bother to cover his face, if he did, he'd just look like a threat.

"Coming!" The female of the house called, he believed her name was Kori. The redhead opened the door for a mere second before slamming it shut. Jason was lucky enough to stick his foot between the frame.

He cursed to himself at the force. That woman was way stronger than she looked.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Jason said quickly.

"You have hurt us enough!" Kori screamed as she tried to slam the door again.

"Kori? Who's at the door?" From the shadow, Jason could tell it was the bulky big brother. Victor, he believed.

"It is that stupid vampire that took Raven!" She slammed the door against his foot again.

"I'm not here to take more from you!" Jason yelled. His foot had gone numb by now, so he didn't even feel the fifth slam.

Victor slammed the door this time, just at the wall instead of his foot. The bulky man pushed Jason out to the mud. He fell into it with a grunt. "You have done enough!" The man yelled. The three smaller members stood behind, and Jason swore he saw death in the gray eyes of Victor.

"I need your help!" Jason yelled as he got to his feet, he didn't bother to shake off the mud. "I can't tell until we're in peace, they might be watching." He looked back at the forest, swearing he saw a pair of red eyes.

"Hint us!" Richard yelled.

"Black bird and trouble!" He yelled back, referring to Raven. He was begging that they'd help. He alone couldn't save her, the five members of Trigon's court was dangerous, and they knew each other too well.

Garfield's eyes widened slightly, he elbowed the rest and pointed up the stairs, Raven's room. He got the hint.

Victor, who still stood in the front, looked back at Jason. Jason was silently begging them to help, also to get him out of daylight and the rain.

"Get in, and don't try anything." Jason took a step forward and noticed that Garfield had gone somewhere and just returned with a dagger. Raven's dagger. Raven's silver dagger.

Jason swallowed before entering the house. He wasn't about to cause trouble anyhow. He took the hood of his cloak off, the family glared at him before leading him into the living room. Meanwhile Garfield was handing out other weapons, all of silver, all Raven's.

Kori ended up holding another dagger, just like Garfield. Richard was holding onto a pair of dual swords. While Victor was holding a silver axe right next to him. Again, Jason swallowed.

"Talk." Richard commanded.

"Raven's in trouble." He started, getting to the point. "Trigon's court found out about our blood bound, he has her… And I can't get her back alone."

"Who is Trigon?" Kori asked.

"The king of magic basicly. He's said to be vampire, werewolf, banshee, windigo, name a mythical being and it's part of him! But he's mostly known for being straight a demon." The look of horror in the family's eyes almost made Jason smile. Not now, not now. "Trigon is all-seeing, if he found out about the blood bond, then he also know she's a hunter. And That's even worse."

The family looked at each other, "Why do you need our help? You're basicly the same being, your're a vampire lord."

"A lesser lord. The system work like this: There's Trigon on the top. Then there's his four pets in the court. Then there's the lesser lords, where I am. Then there's the peasants, where most vampires are." He paused, "To Trigon, hunters are an actual threat. He'd gladly wipe them all out." Please, he begged. "If you want your sister back, then help me! She won't survive for long!"

Garfield stepped up, "But Raven always denied to teach us how to fight." It was a good point. Raven had actually never considered them in danger since she was there. The family had asked her to train them, but she refused, saying that she didn't like seeing them holding a weapon either.

"I fought Raven many times, I could teach you her basic moves." He suggested. Seeing their hesitation and fear made him re-think. "Does Raven have a training room or any notes of her job?"

"Her room if filled with weapons and notes-!" Garfield covered his mouth like he said too much. The others looked at him, a tiny bit of anger and a tiny bit of fear.

"Training room?" Jason asked.

"Behind the stable." Victor said, the blade of his axe was laying on the ground while the shaft was still firmly in his hand. The man was strong enough to lift it with one hand.

"I'll show you some things, I know that I shouldn't teach you this… Especially if Raven denied it, but she need help she can't deny."

The five made their way behind Garfield's stables. It was a small roofed area with a small choice of silver weapons and a dummy. The air around them was moist and the smell from the stable didn't make things easier.

"Okay, ignoring the smell…" Garfield glared at him, "I need you to be swift and sharp with the weapons you're holding. Do your worst at the dummy. I want to see what you got."

One by one they went. Kori went first and used that unnatural strength to almost cut the straw dummy in half.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Jason asked. Kori blushed at the compliment, it was true though. The small family had gone out to the dummy to hit on it when their sorrow of losing Raven had become too much for them, it wasn't a question if the dummy had been replaced a few times.

Garfield tried next, he was weaker than Kori, but he was a jumper and was swift enough to be behind the enemy before they knew.

Richard was pretty sharp with the dual swords, he too almost broke the dummy. It lost a big enough trunk.

Then came Victor, who actually cut the dummy in two with a single swipe.

By the end of it, Jason was fairly sure they could fight, but to be sure he looked out for the sun. It was almost down already, he could be out without dying now. Taking off his cloak he stepped out into the darkening dusk. "Well, I see you can fight an unmoving entity. Now I want you to attack me. Please don't actually hurt me, I'll need my strength to battle the court." He saw the smiles the family gave him, it didn't please him.

One by one, they tested their strength. Kori was swift and strong, almost slashing him with the dagger, an inch from his body at many times. Garfield was swifter than stronger, his small size would definitely come in handy for him. Richard was like Kori, swift, strong, but also strategize. Victor was a little slower, but his raw power would definitely keep him alive.

At the end of it, Jason was exhausted. He bent down to hold his body up with his hands on his knees. "Okay, we'll leave at dawn. Rest up. I'll sleep in the trees."

"No, you'll sleep inside where we can keep an eye on you." Richard said, Jason knew it was supposed to be a threat, but it felt more like a very unpleasant welcome.

 **xXx**

Jason had snuck into Raven's room. The darkness was comforting, it was like she hated daylight with those black curtains. The weapon rack filled with silver weapons was what freaked him out the most. There was also the huge bookcase, filled with mythical books. About vampires, werewolves, banshees, there was even a book for demons and angels. One shelf had only notebooks, it was half filled, but the one over was filled with books titled.

 _Arella Roth, Vampire journal Volume:_

Each book had it's own number, and judging by the number of books, it was around 13 books that had belonged to her mother.

Raven's personal journals were around, 10, but she didn't have much more to go. Jason's finger traced over the thin spine of book 10, before he pulled it out and opened the last page written.

 _I freaking hate Jason Todd, that scumbag of a vampire got away again! Why do I even bother with him? He's way too cocky for his own good! Oh God how I want him dead, stupid Jason…. Why did you have to be handsome by the way?! If it wasn't a curse that I literally can't kill you, then why must you have such a face?! Such a fucking handsome face!? And that smirk… Wait, what? No, no smirk. I hate the smirk, I hate everything about him, done._

Jason laughed to himself, she wrote like a teenage girl with a crush. It was down right adorable. How she tried to deny her feelings. Wait, feelings. She did have a crush on him, she just hid it behind the hate for vampires. She was a damn good actor he had to give her that.

And she found him handsome.

"You shouldn't be here." Jason turned and threw the book at the table, like it had been laying there from the start. Garfield stood in the door watching him. "This is Raven's room, you should be glad it was me and not Richard or Victor, they would've killed you."

"Please don't tell them." Jason pleaded.

"Only if you answer one question for me," Jason nodded. "Do you love Raven?"

That wasn't even a question, yes. He did. If he didn't then he wouldn't be going after her family to save her. "Yes, with everything I have. If I had to trade my soul to be with her, I would, I wouldn't have hesitated. I promise you, Garfield, I would never harm your sister." Garfield gave a slight nod before asking him to continue, he wanted an answer to why Jason had name the blood bond with her. "I used to be lonely, very lonely. And whenever I wanted to or not, Raven always came to my mind, she was there… Just there. Then I asked myself: What would happen if I lost her? She became a big part of my life." He paused, "So I made the blood bond to keep her safe. I always wanted to keep her safe…"

"Why?"

"I love her." Jason looked into Garfield's eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry for taking her away from you, I was greedy and only thought of myself. I didn't realize that taking her away would cause her family so much pain."

"You were greedy, but at least you wanted to protect her. Something we couldn't do." Jason looked confused. "For years we had to lock her door so she didn't go out in revenge to kill vampires. She always found a way to get out, she came home almost fatally wounded. The night before you took her, she came home with a stab wound to her side. A few minutes later, she could've died from blood loss. We're lucky Victor is a decent doctor, we got used to her fatal wounds." He paused and looked away. "We never liked it, but how much did she bleed when she was with you?"

"None that I can recall, maybe once." Jason said, it was true. He wasn't completely sure if she bled at all through her stay with him. She did try to hang herself, but that wasn't bleeding.

"None or once in the past few months, that's a new record. She would bleed every day when she came home from hunting."

The two stood in silence for a few minutes, staring at the wooden floor.

Garfield spoke, "Do you think we can beat the court and save Raven?" It was a dangerous question, and to be honest, Jason didn't know. Maybe, but the chance was so slim.

"I don't know if we could take them down, the thing I know is that we will save Raven. No matter what, no matter if my life goes with it." Jason closed his eyes and leaned onto the desk. "Garfield… Promise me something."

"What?"

"If things do go wrong… Take Raven and run, don't think about me. And make Raven run, if she stops for me, lie. Lie and say I will come back, whenever it's an empty promise or no, whenever it's a lie or an actual promise. I want her to run, and have her run." Jason looked Garfield in the eyes, the blond boy looked sad, like he knew that the chance of Jason not making it would be bigger than the other's. "Promise me."

It took a few minutes before Garfield said, "I promise."

"Thank you." Jason looked away with sorrow, the pain to actually leave Raven when or if he died got to him. He knew it would break her heart, but at least she'd live.

"And if you make it?"

"Then…" He didn't know. "We'll talk about it when or if that comes, but Raven should decide where she want to be." He rose from the desk and went to go back to the living room couch. "I have no heir to my castle, so if I don't make it, it belongs to Raven." He said, Garfield gave a low nod.

"Goodnight." Garfield called to the vampire.

"Go to bed, we have a long way ahead of us tomorrow." He then vanished into the darkness in the living room. Garfield cast one last look into Raven's room, it had been untouched since Raven left, and they had no thought about changing it. His eyes fell on the book now laying on Raven's desk, he didn't want to move it. So he closed the door and went to bed.

 **xXx**

 **Well… Let's just say… My muse is coming back.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The truth does not lie**

Raven's family were riding horses while Jason was running with the same speed. He ran ahead of the group to show them the way. It was dawn and Jason was fearing the sun would soon reach him, he had his cloak on, but it wouldn't help for too long.

"Are we there yet?!" Richard asked loudly as his horse jumped over a root sticking out of the ground. It was harder for them to hear each other as their voices seem to rush by with the cold morning wind. It had been early autumn when Jason made the blood bond with Raven and it wouldn't be too long before the snow would fall.

Jason laughed at his childish question, before yelling back. "An hour maybe."

"Maybe?" Kori asked, she had listened to the question and was getting curious herself.

"It's been awhile since I've been to Trigon's castle and-" Jason stopped as they reached a hill. "We're here."

The four humans looked up at the hill and gasped at the sight. Trigon's castle was build into the huge hill wall with dark stone bricks. Many towers and many rooms were visible, there was no doubt that there was more inside the mountain. The roof of the castle was dark red along with the windows, many of which was stained windows with a picture of something. The castle reached from over the hill to all the way to the bottom, at the ground was two huge dark wooden doors guarded by two black armored guards.

"Who goes there?" Asked the guard.

"Lord Jason Todd." Jason called back, and not even a minute late the doors opened for the group. He leaned back to the humans, "Stay close to me, don't wander off, don't touch anything, don't touch anyone, and say you're my servants." He whispered, and received nods.

The group walked into the castle, the humans stayed behind Jason as ordered, none dared to walk off. They received many glances as they walked by Trigon's servants.

"What are those?" Garfield asked and pointed to a demonic looking servant. The servant was the same height as Richard, their skin was dark red while their eyes glowed with a red-orange glow. Many of them had white messy hair around black horns that sprouted from their heads. Their bodies were marked with black marks that Jason knew was Trigon's language saying either 'servant' or 'minion'. Many of them walked around half naked, they only wore some fabric that covered their croach.

"Demons, Trigon's minions." Jason answered as he sped up slightly. "Don't bother them and they can't bother you. They're bound to obey the higher Lords, me included."

The group made their way towards the throne room, where Trigon most likely wanted him. He was half considering how he was going to keep Raven's family out of Trigon's grasp. He began to wonder if it was such a good idea to bring them after all.

 **xXx**

Malchior smashed into the black stone behind him. Raven was stronger than she looked, he thought to himself. Even after two hours of attack on her, she had barely broken a sweat. He was getting out of shape.

Raven stood across the room feeling quite proud of herself, she realized that she didn't need weapons to conquer vampires.

After Trigon had said that she was truly his daughter, she went on a straight attack while yelling and screaming at him, calling him a liar, calling him scum, calling him a monster. That she wasn't like him.

She wasn't. She wasn't going to be either. Not in this life, nor the next.

When she had tried to attack Trigon, she was attacked by his court, four on one, fair enough. She did manage to take out two of them, but she was knocked out by Slade, which only made her hate him more.

She had woken up in the same room as the first time, but this time, she was one: Strapped to the bed. And two: in there with Trigon himself. While kicking and screaming again, she was helpless against him, and with some magic he possessed, he forced her to calm down.

That had been a strange feeling. One second every nerve in her body was filled with fire and anger, and the next second… She was warm with a comfortable feeling, like she was bathing in a warm bath. Even her mind was melting into a comfortable cocoon.

She wasn't really aware of what he told her, something about possession, and that he now owned her. But her mind didn't seem to care. Her mind was accepting it, like someone would offer candy to a child or meat presented to a hungry wolf.

Now, she was battling against his court one against one. Trigon was sitting on the sideline of a training room while watching what she was capable of by hand. So far, she had beat Brother Blood, Jinx, and Malchior. Brother Blood fell with only three hits, one kick to the stomach and a kick to the face. Jinx had been swifter than the older man, but still fell when Raven tripped her over. Malchior had given her a fight, but he still lost when her pure strength smashed him into the wall, creating a small crater in the wall.

Slade would've been next if one of his servants hadn't come to interrupt. "Sire," It bowed before Trigon, "Todd has arrived."

Raven's mind felt clouded as the servant said the name, it felt familiar, yet she couldn't remember. Trigon nodded to the servant before it vanished out the door.

Trigon stood and walked up to Raven, who still stood facing the crater in the wall. "Do you wish to join me?" Raven felt herself nod before she automatically followed him.

 **xXx**

The four members in the court sat with outfits from the era they had been changed. Brother Blood sat in a dark medieval priest outfit with a funny looking hat. Jinx sat in a dark pink victorian dress. Slade sat in black armor that didn't seem to come from any era. While Malchior sat with a medieval knight outfit.

Trigon himself sat with an antler crown, including the skull, with a long black cape that covered the throne. His body was wearing that thing he called clothing over his lower chest with a black piece of fabric trailing down to his knees. His arms held gauntlets that yet again were covered with human remain skulls.

Raven didn't know how, but she found herself wearing a blood red long dress with black feathers decorated from the waist and down and over her shoulders like a cape. The waist of her dress was decorated with black pearls and gems. To be honest, Raven didn't like the color red, she would prefer blue or at least dark purple. But she found herself comfortable in the clothing.

Raven was standing on Trigon's left side, she was not seated but she didn't mind.

The huge wooden doors opened at the end of the hall, five familiar figures walked in, each looking at her with wide eyes. "Raven?" Some of them whispered, barely for her to hear. The one in the lead was not looking at her though, his eyes were fixed on her father.

"Jason Todd!" Trigon said loudly, the tone of his voice suggested that he was mildly joyfilled to see him, yet it seem irritated and angry. His eyes turned to the humans behind him, he could sense their 'pureness' and 'innocence'. "You have brought weaklings?"

"Servants," Jason corrected. "I felt the need of company on my trip, and since you took the one I prefered, I had to take the second choice." He ignored the pretend glares the four humans sent to him. "What is it that you want?"

Trigon laughed, his hand raised to Raven's chin, carefully lifting her chin. "I was curious to whom had made a blood bond. A bond like that is unbreakable by anyone but me." He laughed. "But I would never have guessed that _you_ would have made a blood bond. Not after the fiasco with the last one."

The humans turned to Jason, who seem to have turned to stone at this point. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jinx laughed, breaking the conversation. "If I may speak, Sire. It seem like Todd has been keeping a little secret." Her pale hand wiped away a fake tear. "Do you not remember Ramona, the little flower that burned in the black fire."

Jason had actually expected Raven to react, but she didn't. She stood still, almost too still. Finding this strange, Jason moved his gaze to her. The first thing he noticed was the lost and clouded look in her eyes, literally! Her eyes were grayed over, a lair of see through mist covered those amethyst eyes.

Jason had meet Ramona a few years ago and they had quickly become friends. It didn't last long as they made the blood bond to keep each other safe, Ramona had only done it for fame. A month after they made the blood bond, she betrayed Jason. She hurt him, stabbing an iron dagger in his knee before running back to the humans. But the blood bond had other ideas, not a week after Ramona's betrayal he hunted her down.

Jinx had actually helped him track her, that's how she knew of the black fire. How Jason had let Ramona's entire family burn with her betrayal. And so, after Ramona was dead Jason was freed from the blood bond.

It wasn't the best idea to make a new blood bond like the one he made with Raven, but his soul told him that she wouldn't betray him. Not like Ramona. And she didn't. He had felt her feelings, despite the fact that she tried to kill herself, she hadn't meant to kill him. Even before the blood bond, he'd felt her soul fighting her mind. Her mind telling her to kill for her mother, while her soul was what held her back, what kept Jason alive. Raven's soul had never wanted to kill him.

It was the anger of revenge that had taken over her mind, what had made her blind to love and made the voice of her soul mute.

Raven was a complicated creature, so rare, so beautiful, like a puzzle with a missing piece she was unsolvable. And the most guarded people were the ones that needed help and love the most, and Jason had wanted to be the one that wished to give her the love she deserved.

She really did deserve love.

"What are you planning?" Jason asked, he just knew they would do something to pain him with this.

"Well, now that I know who your bound one is. I can't really do anything, but I'll thank you." Jason's eyes narrowed with confusion. "For finding my daughter, that is."

 **xXx**

The four humans was thrown into the dungeons minutes later. Jason was thrown into the one across from them.

"What has just happened?" Kori asked.

"Seems like Jason didn't tell us something!" Richard snapped as he gripped the bars to their cell. "You tricked us!"

Jason crawled over to the iron bars and yelled, "If I tricked you, why am I here with you?"

The cells were made of the same stone as the castle above. There was a half circle with iron bars, and a iron door in the middle surrounded by more stone. The size of the room was okay, all of them had room to move, it was a little harder for the four humans but they simply settled along the walls. There wasn't any windows that provided any kind of light, but there was a touch hanging from the ceiling.

"Richard calm down, I don't think Jason knew." Victor said, it was reasonable as they had seen the confused look on Jason's face. He hadn't known, yes he had known Raven was different from others, but not _that_ different.

"I didn't. I mean, I always knew Raven was different from other hunters, but I had no idea she was the daughter of that _thing._ " He paused and turned to sit with his back against the bars. His plan on attacking the court had gone wrong when Trigon announced Raven as his daughter. The shock had taken back and made them lose their idea of the plan.

"What now?" Garfield asked, he sat next to Kori in the corner of the room and across from Victor.

They were all quiet while trying to come up with something, anything.

Nothing.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, but really only was one. They needed think, but thing came to their minds. Well, not the humans mind.

Jason's mind was filled with everything and nothing. He felt like someone was controlling him, or at least trying to. He shook his head, his mind had been blank for a second before it returned to Raven. His Raven.

Raven had been under some kind of spell, he was sure. There had to have been something controlling her, or she would've reacted when they came in. She hadn't even flinched when her clouded eyes had fallen on the five.

And that confused him at first, but then it hit him. Mind controlling spell. Raven must have denied what Trigon had told her, and he was forced to used magic on her, forcing her into submission, forcing her to bow to him. And now, it angered him. Angered him so much.

 **xXx**

Something was wrong. Raven could tell. She was laying in the bed staring at the ceiling. Something about those people was too familiar. It was like she had known them before, but she could place any names on their faces, it felt like a dream.

"You are not asleep?" Raven sat up in the bed and turned to the speaker. She felt a sudden numbness come over her and she shook her head while staring at her father.

No, her mind yelled, don't give in! But it was too late.

"Father?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and the word was forced. "Who was those people?" She sounded like a child that had either just had a nightmare or had just meet frightening people.

"Enemies." Trigon answered.

It wasn't Trigon's nature to even try to act fatherly. But this was his daughter, his and Arella's. A woman that interested him so many years ago, the woman he had sent vampires out to find. Not kill. Find. Looks like someone came before his guards.

While he had Raven in a trance of childness he took advantage of having her tell him everything that she had passed through life. Without hesitation, Raven had told everything. All from her mother raising her, her mother's death, her own first kill, how she killed vampires around Gotham, how Maribelle had gotten Raven to stay with her, how Raven would sneak out at nights, how she meet Jason, and how she made the blood bond. It was quite a tale to listen to, but it was worth it.

Trigon had plans for this information.

Trigon used the spell he had on her to have Raven fall asleep, she simply fell into the bed without a second thought.

Trigon left her room with a devilish smile across his face. "Don't leave her side, like this, she's vulnerable to emotions and memories." He said to the guards, his voice was a command. He commanded them to watch her, so he… Could start making the black bonfire.

 **xXx**

 **Well… More trash will come soon… I hope.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The drop of hybrid blood**

Everything happened so fast. The demon minions had come to feed the prisoners, and without a second thought, Jason had attacked them. It had been three of them and one of him. And with the thought that Raven was under Trigon's control, he attacked with all the built up rage he owned.

The minions hadn't even been able to move.

Stealing the keys from one of them, he quickly unlocked Raven's family. "Still got the weapons?" They nodded and Jason wondered for a second of Trigon had really been that dumb to not take their weapons. Apparently he had.

The five ran up the endless flight of stairs, each time one stopped Jason was forced to remind that Raven could be in grave danger. Which helped, they ran faster and faster each time he mentioned it.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs, they sighed with relief. The humans took a short break to catch their breath, while Jason hadn't even broken a sweat. The vampire leaned against the wooden door that protected them from the minions, for now at least.

He wasn't surprised that there were someone out there, what surprised him was the fact that it was Slade and Trigon.

"What do you wish to do with her? She may be your daughter, but she's still a hunter." Slade said, his voice sounded heavy, like he was holding anger in and wanted to kill something.

"My daughter is my concern, Slade…" The name came as a hiss. "But if you _need_ to know, _Raven_ is a hybrid. A hybrid of all of my already hybrid blood plus Arella's blood. Arella was human, which I am not, that makes Raven a complete hybrid of every mythical and non mythical being in our world." There was a low chuckle before Trigon continued. "Raven holds great power that she has not explored yet. That power, in _my_ hands can be very useful."

They paused before Slade popped another question. "What will you do with the black fire?"

"Raven belongs to me now, she has no need for the weak humans Todd brought in." Trigon laughed again, but this time, it was a deep even darker laugh.

"What about Todd?"

Trigon paused, "He will be of no use to me. But I'd rather see him in agony than simply burning him like the humans."

"Torture then?"

"And my little bird shall have the honor."

With that, they walked away. Jason heard Slade asking if Raven would be going through with the torture, but Trigon responded with the spell would make her.

A spell. That's why she didn't react when they walked in. She was under Trigon's control. Jason growled to himself, he should've known. Raven would have ran to him, either to hug him or yell at him for bringing her family.

Her family. Jason turned to them, they were ready to go again, but they needed to know what he just heard. So as quickly and quietly as he could, he told them what happened behind that door.

 **xXx**

Raven held the thick glass with both hands, her vision was slightly blurry but she was aware of what she was doing. Her father had asked her to drink it, the liquid was bright pink and tasted lightly of strawberry. But the after-feeling of the drink was strange.

Raven's head spun and her vision became even more clouded. Her eyes rolled and she swung to the side, falling to the floor like a doll.

Trigon stood before his limp daughter with a smile. He picked her up with a red swirly magic, and floated her over to a black chair. Trigon reached out his hand towards his court behind him.

Malchior was the one to hand Trigon the collar. It was a black leather collar with a red gem hanging from a silver thorn pattern, the red gem was perfectly cut like a rose. Placing the collar around Raven's throat, Raven's eyes flashed red before returning back to their normal purple.

"What does the collar do?" Brother Blood asked, as she took a few steps up to Trigon.

"She will not need me nearby to be under the spell, nor will her powers go out of control." Trigon turned towards the door and began to walk away with the court right behind him. "Raven, join us…" Raven lifted her head slightly with half lidded eyes, before raising from the chair to follow Trigon.

The six walked towards the throne room, when a minion stumbled up to Trigon.

"The prisoners… Has escaped…" It hissed loudly.

Trigon smiled, "Wonderful."

 **xXx**

Jason opened the heavy wooden door at the end of the hallway, Richard was going last and keeping an eye on the other end. "Go." Jason whispered and had everyone slip inside. The next room was the kitchen. And they were lucky that nobody was in it.

"Where are we going?" Victor asked.

"Raven is under a spell, I-" He cut himself off, "We are looking for her. If Raven is Trigon's daughter and she's the ultimate hybrid, then if we can break that fucking spell we can win with the snap of our fingers." Jason laughed lightly before moving to the next door, the door to the dining room.

"What shall we do to-" Jason's hand moved over Kori's mouth as the door to the dining room opened.

The five looked out a small crack. Trigon sat down in the chair closest to them, and his court followed on the extremely long table. The only one not at the table was Raven.

"I still do not understand how you will use your daughter." Brother Blood said.

Trigon sighed in frustration, "Brother Blood, I shall care about how Raven's powers are used. You shall care about finding the prisoners." He laughed as he paused. "Raven is getting impatient."

Jason crept back into the kitchen and pushed the others deeper in, "Hide." He whispered. They didn't hesitate. Garfield and Kori jumped under the counter and had the counter doors shut. Victor hid in the storage room in the back of the kitchen with Richard. While Jason slipped behind a smaller cabinet.

Seconds later Jinx walked into the kitchen, she walked around before opening a counter before she pulled out a blood bag. She didn't hesitate to open it before devouring the whole thing in just a few gulps. She sighed in satisfaction before wiping the blood remain on her lips with her sleeve. "Why can't we go hunting anymore? I'm getting tired of fast drinks."

"We cannot leave the castle until Trigon allows us, and Trigon cannot leave the castle before Raven remove the curse Azar put on him after Arella became pregnant." Malchior said upon entering the room.

"I know, but I miss the thrill of hunting. Those puny humans have lived peacefully too long."

"I agree, Jinx." Malchior took out his own blood bag and drank it down with even less gulps than Jinx had. "I miss it as well, but once Raven has removed the curse, we'll be free to slaughter humans left and right."

Jinx smiled to herself, "You're jealous of her strength." She pointed out. "I saw you when she beat you in that fight. You were mad, but couldn't do anything because of Trigon and she's stronger than you."

"You were angry too, Jinx." Malchior threw the empty bag on the counter before walking towards the door. "Raven will remove the curse, kill Todd, we'll kill the humans, and then… We'll kill the _innocent_ humans." With that he left Jinx in the kitchen.

"Asshole." She muttered with a grunt, before she walked out of the kitchen herself.

Jason opened the door and looked around. He didn't call the coast clear yet, as he knew it wasn't. Jason stalked over to the door and peeked outside. They still sat talking, which gave Jason and the others a chance to find Raven.

"Come on." He said, loud enough to alert the others but not the other Lords.

The five ran down the hallway, Raven had to be somewhere in the castle. And if she wasn't in the cells, she had to be in a different room. Without thinking, Jason bursted through the doors at the end of the hallway.

The room was the throne room. The five thrones stood proudly at the top of the small step. But the thing that put everyone on edge was the fact that Raven sat in Trigon's throne. Her legs and arms were simply thrown over the chair and she was leaning on her side with her eyes half open. Her eyes were fixed on the door in front of her, yet she didn't seem to see them.

"Raven?" Victor asked as he and the others started to approach.

"Wait!" Jason called, before they got too close. "She's under a spell, remember." They looked at each other with worry before stopping.

Raven's eyes traveled across the room before her head turned to one of the side doors. Which soon opened to Trigon and his court. Jason was just about to run out with the others when the doors slammed shut behind them.

"I have been waiting for your arrival Todd." Trigon stalked over to Raven and placed his hand on her shoulder. Raven tensed a little before settling down in the throne. "Are you hungry, Raven?" She didn't answer. "Hungry for revenge of the species that killer your mother… That killed Arella."

Raven snarled and her eyes glowed red as she rose from the throne.

"Kill him." Trigon ordered.

The group took a step back, before Jason lifted his chin in confidence. "She can't, the blood bond will make her refuse or I will hurt her later."

"I am aware, but you cannot come back if you're dead." Trigon sat down in his throne with a dark smile on his face, "What do you say, Raven? Jason Todd is the same as the one that killed _dear_ Arella."

Raven didn't stand still for much longer. She jumped. In the matter of two seconds she was across the room with her fist already in Jason's jaw.

Jason flew back and crashed into the wall with a grunt. He pulled himself together as fast as he could but was too slow as Raven kicked him in the side, sending him across the room again.

Raven's family had been about to help, but got caught up when Trigon's court attacked them. Brother Blood attacked Victor, Malchior attacked Garfield, Jinx attacked Kori, and Slade attacked Richard. Luckily they had weapons, unlike the court, and had the upper hand.

Jason hated himself for attacking Raven back, he gripped Raven's ankle and tripped her over. Raven fell to the ground for a mere three second before she jumped back and attacked Jason again. Her hand moved to Jason's throat and lifted him over the ground.

Jason gasped, before he kicked Raven in the stomach, sending her back a few feet. Jason fell to the ground and gripped his throat. She really wanted to kill him. Her eyes said it, they were pure anger and hate. His Raven was gone.

And that made him angry.

Jason turned to Trigon, he was smiling before he flicked his fingers, and Jason turned back to his love. A black silver knife appeared out the shadows. The sight frightened him for a second. That knife. It was the same knife they had used to create the blood bond, but this was silver not iron, but their blood was still smeared onto the thin blade.

"Hunt." Trigon ordered.

Raven jumped again, the knife in her now bleeding hand raised, she roared out as the knife sliced Jason's chest. Jason gasped, he was lucky the knife didn't go deep enough to kill him yet, but enough to hurt him.

"Raven…" Jason fell to the ground in pain. Raven stood above him with the knife in her hand ready to strike. "Raven…" He whispered. "Please, fight him… You're better than this…" He felt his body go weak as he spoke. "I love you…"

Raven's eyes narrowed and she blinked. The red gem on her collar glowed with power, which Jason noticed. He used his strength to grip the gem, before ripping it off her neck. The collar fell away from her and Raven fell over him.

He gasped in pain as the chest wound got pressure on it. Raven's eyes turned back and forth from red to purple, before they stayed purple.

Jason's mind quickly snapped to what the gem was. It was for control, once it was on all magic would be consumed and used by the gem. As soon as the gem was off the spell would be removed.

Raven gasped and moved away from him, she gasped at the sight of the wound before the knife fell from her hand.

The others had also fallen, not dead but fallen.

Raven looked at Trigon, then his court, then her family, and magic snapped inside her. Black flames erupted around her before the flames increased the vampires and Trigon. The court screamed in horror and pain as the flames began to lick and eat on their skin. Trigon seem to be the only one unaffected by the flames.

Raven was breathing heavily, before her eyes moved to the knife. Kill him.

She picked up the knife and stared at it. Kill him.

Her eyes flicked to Jason before her family again. Kill him.

Raven blinked before anger overwhelmed her. "I'll kill you…" She whispered.

Then it happened. Raven gripped the knife and jumped at Trigon. Trigon hadn't seem to expect it, and so, was too late to protect himself. The knife penetrated his chest and he screamed in pain. He knocked Raven off with ease before rising out of his throne ready to attack Raven again, however Trigon did not make it to her. He fell forward with a silent scream on his face.

Raven, despite her horror, ran over to Jason to look at his wound. He was still alive, but not for long. Her family had gotten up from their place and was now approaching their sister.

Raven placed her hand over Jason's scar, he gasped a little before looking at Raven with cloudy eyes. "I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too…" Raven whispered, tears had began to fall from her eyes. "Don't leave me, please."

Jason smiled weakly, "I'll try."

Raven leaned over Jason and gently kissed his lips. "You'll live." She whispered, before her hand moved to his wound, her hand glowed in a soft blue color. Jason's wound very slowly, painfully slow, began to close up.

"You'll live…" She whispered.

 **xXx**

 **Okay, so I'm going to make one last short chapter after this. Probably tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: I never imagined**

 _It was three months ago, three months since I killed the court, since I killed Trigon, since Jason died. I wasn't able to do anything. The magic that had awakened that night had not been enough. It wasn't enough to heal him. I don't even know how I killed them, how I thought I'd be able to heal Jason. I wasn't capable of magic. But how wrong I had been._

 _I did have magic. Powerful magic. Even more powerful than Trigon's._

 _But I was too late to realize. I did not realize the power I really held before it was too late._

 _I never imagined that Jason would die like that. I didn't imagine that he'd die at my hands. That I'd kill him. Four months ago, I'd be happy with this, but now… I don't know anymore. I have no feelings for this. My hunter says that I should be happy about his death, but my heart says no. I'm broken._

 _My family have tried to reach me, I've noticed, but I won't let them. They're too precious to me. I won't lose them too. No, I won't. That's why I'm leaving. I leave nothing of mine behind._

 _I rode the horses with the wagon up to the house to pack. I told them I needed time alone. Away from everything, which is true, but I'd rather have spent it with Jason._

 _They tried to come with me, but I wouldn't allow them. I need to do this alone. I need them to be safe from me. I'm dangerous._

 _Being the ultimate hybrid was more dangerous than being a hunter, the difference is that I didn't know before. Had I known about my powers, I'd never set foot in their house. I had never spoken to them. But it's too late now._

 _All I ask of them, is to forget me. Forget that I existed, forget that I was their sister. I know it's going to be hard for them, but it has to be done. I can't be in their lives and put them in danger with each living second._

 _I hate to run away from my problems. I hate it with every blood drop they'd have to clean up. I hate it more than I hate myself, because I know I'm leaving them in pain._

 _I never imagined that I'd be so broken. That a vampire's death would cause me so much pain. I haven't felt so much pain since my mother's death, but that was anger, it was anger for revenge, but now… It's so much. It's so much pain. I don't know how I can survive anymore._

 _But I'm gonna. I'm going to live._

 _I promised him so much. I promised to take him to my home town, Azarath. I promised to never hurt myself again. I won't break that promise, even though the first was an empty promise. I would never be able to take Jason to Azarath. Never._

 _Even though I wished I could, there's so much I wished I could've done with him._

 _I began to travel the last day of the third month. That's when I left, I don't regret it, since they're much safer without me. I won't come back to them, even if I did, I'd watch them from afar. They deserve better than me. They were always too good for me. What did I do to get such a great family? But what I did to them when I left was far worse than anything I have ever imagined._

 _I travelled away from them, I won't hunt again, but I'll protect. I protect humans from the shadow. Only kill when they're threatened. I won't go back to my hunt-and-kill hunter mind. Many of the vampires that I'd killed hadn't actually hurt anyone. They were vampires and therefore a danger to humans._

 _But now I see, I killed too many innocent, so many innocent that won't forgive me. I just know it. They won't._

 _However, when Death comes for me, I'll welcome him with open arms… I won't let my victims suffer, not the innocent ones. They should've lived._

 _I am sorry… I am so sorry…_

 _That I took their innocent lives._

 _That I ripped them from their families._

 _That I took pride and money for it._

 _That I did it in my mother's name._

 _That I killed._

 _That I killed Jason._

 _I am sorry… I am so sorry… Jason._

 _-Raven Roth._

 **xXx**

 **Last chapter, you'll hate me for killing him like that!**


End file.
